Starr Light
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: A girl Named Starr Light Black was raised by the Malfoys. but when she is sent to Hogwarts for the first time she realizes that Draco isn't her only family. What will happen when Harry realizes that Starr has powers no one could imagine. Sequel is up!
1. Default Chapter

Starr Light

_A girl who could not cry,_

_Will be raised by the Dark One._

_But when she is needed home,_

_She will go back to her family,_

_And only then will she be happy._

"He is gone Narcassa. But he left us this." Lucius Malfoy said holding a bundle of blankets up for his wife to see. " We are to raise her and never let her go back to her family."

"But Lucius, we have Draco. What are we to do with another child. One who isn't even pureblood!" Narcassa said pushing the blankets back twards her husband. Some of the blankets fell just enough to show the face of a beautiful sleeping baby girl. "She reminds me so much of my cusin. Why must you bring his blood into this house!"

Lucius looked down at the baby. His wife was right. The gorgeous black hair gave it away, she was a Black. Slowly the baby opened her eyes just enough so Lucius could see the awesome green color they posest. "The Dark Lord has told me to raise her, Narcassa!"

Reluctantly Narcassa took the baby into her arms. "If I wasn't mistaken, Lucius, I'd say your going soft!"

They looked at eachother , daring each other with their eyes to break the aquward silence between them. But the silence was broken by a low cry from the next room. Quickly Narcassa went to comfort the baby.

"Leave him Narcassa, Dobby can take care of it." Lucius said walking slowly twards her. "We need to discuse what to do with this little one."

"No, Draco is my son, and he is also yours. Our blood comes before this one!" Narcassa places the baby girl on the table that sat beside her. Not looking back she went to comfort her son. The baby girl twitched in her sleep, moving her left hand into Lucius's view. Around her wrist was a dangaling charm braclet. On it was the Black crest and the baby's name. Starr Light Black. But Lucius ether didn't care or wasn't able to see it.

"Wake up Starr!' Narcassa's voice rang out in the middle of the night. "Draco is sick! Take care of him!"

Starr woke with a start. She hadn't been able to sleep for about three nights now. What her cousin got into she didn't know, she only knew that she had to take care of him before his father came back from work. Lucius Malfoy was the only one she really liked. He was the only one who really treated her like family. If he was home she would have been left in peace and Narcassa would have had the pleasure to look after Draco

"Hurry up you!" Narcassa snaped.

"Sorry." Starr said not meeting her cousin's harsh stare. Draco was sitting up in bed, holding his stomach as green gew flowed from his mouth. He even looked pailer than usual. Narcassa pushed Starr towards the bed.

"I bet its Potter or Weasley!" Draco moaned as Starr sat down on his bed. "I bet they are jinxing me some how!"

"You have to be in view to be jinxed." Starr said holding up a bucket just in time. Draco moaned again and fell backwards as if sitting up had taken all of his strength.

"Oh, Draco are you all right?" Narcassa said standing about five feet away from the bed.

"Yes Mum. I'm alright for now." He said smirking. Narcassa just nodded and quickly exited the room. Starr just rolled her eyes. It seemed that not even Draco's parents liked him very much.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Draco said angrily.

"Oh shut up Draco and go back to sleep." Starr reached up and touched Draco lightly on the forehead sending him into a deep sleep.

Starr slowly headed back to her room. She thought of all the things Narcassa would dream up for her to do. How she wished her cousin would treat her better. Ever sense she could remember Narcassa had hated her for looking so much like her father. Shaking the thought out of her head she entered her room and slowly laid down on her bed. _Maybe tonight Lucius will be home, _and with that thought she fell into a deep sleep. What she didn't know was that Lucius was on his way home and he was bringing news that would change her live forever.


	2. The Dream

The Dream

Starr found herself in the same place she had dreamt about many times before. It was a baby's room and she was sitting in a corner a baby's crib right beside her. Voices of people she could not recognize out side the door.

"He told you to say here!" A woman's voice said in a sort of whisper.

"Please, sister, stay here!" A man's voice said even softer than the woman.

"He is in trouble, I can sense it!" Another woman said in no concern to keep her voice down. "I can see the danger."

"What about Starr?" the man said this time as though he was holding back tears.

"She must stay here with you." The second woman said she too sounded as though she was crying. "You are her Uncle. I'm sure she will be safe with you. Harry really needs a playmate. Let her stay with her cousin."  
"All right. We'll look after her." The first woman said opening the nursery door. Starr could nit see the woman's face ore the faces of the two behind her.

"Good-bye my little Starr Light. Look after Little Harry Potter." Said the second woman walking away from the door.

"Mama!" Starr cried, but the woman just kept walking. Starr awoke tears streaming down her cheeks. Why did her first memory have to be so sad? She wasn't even sure if it was a memory or just a nightmare. The questions to how she became to live with her cousin were never answered. Every time she mentioned it every one in the hose got mad at her even Lusius, but he never stayed mad at her for long. _Maybe this time. _She thought. _Maybe if I ask him this time he will tell me the true answer._

Starr's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, and the formilure voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Starr are you awake?"

Starr jumped out of bed and answered Lusius's question by opening the door and greeting him with a big hug. "I had missed you!"

"How touching!" Lucius said hugging her back. "I was just about ready to tell you the same thing."

"You have something exciting to tell me, I can sense it!" Starr said smiling up at him.

"How do you always do that?" Lucius said smiling back at her. "How am I ever going to surprise you?"

"I guess you're just going to always tell me before I sense it." Starr replied looking down at her feet.

"Well let go find the boy." Lucius said heading down the hall. 'the boy' was what Lucius usually called Draco. "He'll have to hear this too."

Now Starr was confused about that. Why would Draco have to hear this when Lucius, Draco, and Starr never shared a conversation between them.

They ended up finding Draco in the kitchen ordering the cook to make him some stupid dish.

"Draco! Stop ordering him around!" Lucius grawled at his son. "We need to talk!"

"What ever it was I didn't do it!" Draco said eying Starr as if she had told on him. Starr just looked up at Lucius.

"It's nothing like that Draco." Lucius replied rolling his eyes. "The ministry had gotten word that a under age wizard had been home schooled and have send out word to every school to check there registration list to see it a student had not been enrolled. I have already contacted Hogwarts and it seems that they had Starr's name down from the start. So I have decided that Starr will start school this year!"

Starr looked at Lucius in shock. She had dreamed of this day ever sense Draco had gotten his letter. That whole week before school he had called her muggle.

"But, dad, mum will never allow her to go!" Draco yelled in outrage.

"Oh she wont will she! She's the one that sight the admittion parchment!" Lucius said giving his son an icy glare. "And don't think you can go change her mind about it ether!"

Draco through Starr an evil glare and left the kitchen. Lucius just stood there looking out the door. Then looked back at Starr. "Do you think her even heard the last think I said?"

Starr was about to answer him when Narcissa's voice rang through the hall. "YES SHE WILL BE GOING TO SCHOOL! NOW SHOT UP AND LEAVE ME ALOWN!"

Lucius and Starr snickered. They were glad to hear him get yelled at by Narcissa because it happened rarely.

"So I'm really going to Hogwarts." Starr asked looking out the door.

"Yes you are. I'm so proud of you. In two weeks we'll go to Diagon Alley. Then a week after that you'll be on the Hogwarts Express." Lucius said smiling brightly down at her.


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting

Starr looked around Diagon Alley. There was so much to see. This was the first time Starr had been out side of the Malfoy's home.

"Let's get your wand shall we?" Lucius said to Starr, who just nodded. She fallowed him into a wand shop. An old mad was handing a little boy a wand. The boy gave the wand a flick and a shooting star flew out of the end, circling his head. The old man nodded his head. "Yes, yes, that is the one. An hours time and we finally found one. Good, good."

Lucius pushed Starr in front of him. "You'll be next."

The old man looked up at him. "Well, hello Lucius. I didn't think I'd see you in here again. Did young Mr. Malfoy break his wand?"

"No. I'm here with my wife's cousin. She is going to Hogwarts this year." Lucius said putting a hand on Starr's shoulder like he was proud of her. Draco glared at her from his father's side.

"Aw, yes, yes. Miss Black I presume. Let me see." The old man pulled a wand of the shelf. "Try this one."

Starr took the wand in her hand and looked around the room. Draco was leaning up against a shelf yawning. Starr smiled to herself and flicked the wand above his head. Before Draco could move he was in a shower of wand boxes that seemed to be aimed for his head. The old man grabbed the wand out of Starr's hand then franticly put it back in its box. He handed her another wand. Before Starr could even get a good grasp on it, the wand shot out of her hand and back into its box. Sighing to herself, Starr looked around the room while the man looked for another wand. She saw Draco hovering close by his father; he was even paler than he usually was. Then Starr saw just above Draco's shoulder, there was still a box sitting on the shelf. The box looked a lot newer than all the other boxes that she has seen. Curious, she walked over to the boxes and took the wand out that lay in it. Starr's fingers started to prickle as she gave wand a little flick. Blue stars flew from the end, circling her and a small one danced on her shoulder.

"I guess that would be the one." Lucius said smiling down at Starr. Starr smiled back as the stars started to fade away.

"I knew I made that wand for a reason." The old man said a small twinkle in his eye. "A mix of your father's wand and your mothers!"

"I'll just pay for this and we'll go get your books." Lucius said staring the old man down "You will have the same books that Draco has sense you will be in the same grade."

Starr saw Draco glaring at her from the corner of her eye. She guessed they'd have all the same classes together too. Lucius passed by Starr heading for the door Draco not far behind him. Starr fallowed slowly looking back at the old man, but he was no where to be seen.

"Hay, Draco!" Two gruff looking boys called to him as the walked out the door. Draco smiled slightly at the sight of them. As they reached them, the boys eyed Starr. "Who's she?"

That's mum's cousin. Her name is Starr." Draco said irritated that they would bring her up. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah okay." The larger boy said still looking at Starr. As Draco led them away they still glanced back at her. Starr looked up at Lucius, who was rolling his eyes at his son's back.

"Who were those boys? They looked dumber than doornails." Starr said giving them a nasty look.

"They are Draco's friends Crabe and Goyle. And they are as dumb as they look. I mean they are Draco's friends after all." Lucius looked down at Starr and smiled slightly. He wasn't the type of guy to smile often but something about Starr mad all the evil thought inside his head disappear.

Starr smiled back at him then looked around. "So were to now?"

"Let's go get your books and then we'll get you a pet. What do you say about that?" Lucius said starting for another store.

'That would be great! Can I get a cat?" Starr said her eyes sparkling with joy.

"If that's what you want." Lucius said opening the door for Starr to enter the book shop. "But wouldn't you want an owl? Then you could write to me when you are away."

Starr thought on that for a moment. "That would be nice too. Now I'm really not sure about it. I guess if I see an animal I like that's what I'll get."

Lucius seemed satisfied with that answer. He walked past a family of red haired wizards with out even agnologing there presents. They all returned his attitude with a hateful glare. The two twin boys looked at Starr in almost a wow sort of way, but their eyes soon turned cold. She returned their glares with a shy smile. She couldn't help herself, the first time out of her home and she sees two extremely hot twins. Baffled by Starr's reaction they returned their glares back to Lucius. Starr looked up at Lucius to see if he had even looked at them yet, but his eyes were set past them. For a moment Starr thought that she was the only one who could see them. Then Lucius turned around and as if the family had popped out of thin air he replied. "Why if it isn't the Weasleys. Aren't you in the wrong place? The goodwill is down a couple more blocks or have you actually gotten rid of some kids. I can only see two red headed boys."

Starr looked at Lucius almost horror struck he had never heard him talk to people like that except for Draco but to her he really never counted.

"Lucius." The Farther of the Weasleys said. His voice icy and cool. "I'm surprised to see you in a book shop. I never knew you could read."

The twins snickered and set their eyes on Starr, who turned her head embarrassed by Lucius.

"Now Author! Don't get stared with him!" Said the mother.

"Well I say. Mrs. Weasley how can you stay so plump. I'm sure you don't enough food from Author's pay check." Lucius said his eyes still fixed on Mr. Weasley, who was struggling to hold both twins back. Starr just stood there unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Why don't you get your books, then go climb a tree so your monkey of a son can fall out of it." A voice said behind Lucius. Both Starr and Lucius turned to see four more kids about her age. Starr was drawn to the boy who had spoken. He had looked so formilure to her, with his messy black hair and lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Why if isn't Harry Potter accompanied by two more Weasleys and a muggle born." Lucius said with even more hatered in his voice. Starr let out a small gasp. She could some how remember that name. But the memory it came from she could not grasp. Lucius looked down at her as though he had forgotten her presents. Lucius's eyes changed from his hateful glare to his normal down to earth look. "Come on Starr. We should get your book and leave. Draco might be looking for us soon.

Some how she knew Draco would not be missing them. But she listened to him with out question. Still she eyed Harry Potter unsure of how she had known his name.

"What's her problem?" he heard him ask the red headed boy beside him.

"I don't know but what would a cute girl like that be doing with scum like Lucius Malfoy." The boy said looking in Starr's direction.

"Ron!" The frizzy haired girl said in a strict voice. "He is still in ears reach!

"I don't care let him here!" Ron said angrily. "He's the one who thinks he's all mighty and powerful when he is really a pile of dragon dung!"

The two girls exchanged looks, then the frizzy-haired one spoke, "Did any of you three see the name on the girls bracelet?"

"Oh yeah Hermione, we were really looking at her wrist when she's almost as hot as Fleur!" Ron said angrily.

"She just asked a question Ron!" Ron's sister said sticking her tongue out at him."Who asked you, Ginny!" Ron spat back at her.

"Shut up you two I wanna hear this." Harry said glairing at Ginny and Ron.

Thank you, Harry." Hermione said going back to her point. "It read 'Starr Light Black.' You don't think she could be related to Sirius do you?"

Starr didn't get to hear their answer for Lucius was starting out the door.

"Who were those people?" Starr asked Lucius when they were back in the street of Diagon Alley.

"They were a sad excuse for a pureblood family." Lucius said in a hateful voice, but when he looked down into Starr's eyes his attitude changed. "Let's go get that pet shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

On To Hogwarts

The next week at the Malfoy's was hectic. Narcissa was allergic to the beautiful black and white cat Lucius had bought for Starr, so the cat was to be locked in her room. Starr spent the remaining time also in her room so the cat would not become reslise.

"So what's his name?" Lucius asked one day.

"I haven't really thought of one yet." Starr said dangling a string over the cat's head. He reached one of his white paws up for it but Starr moved the string up higher.

"How about Boots?" Lucius said watching the cat jump onto Starr's lap. At the sound of Boots the cats ears went back and he gave a small meow.

"I don't think he likes that name." Starr said looking into the cats mesmerizing yellow eyes. "How do you like Mez?"

The cat left one ear down and raised the other giving himself a confused look.

"Short for mesmerizing to match those yellow eyes of yours." Starr said smiling down at the cat who rubbed against her purring.

"Well Mez it is!" Lucius said getting up from his place. "I like it! Remember we are going to the platform tomarrow. Hope your excited."

Starr smiled, she was excited. Lucius tool her smile as hopeful and left Starr to only wake her the next morning.

"Come on Draco, your going to miss the train!" Narcissa said shaking her head. Lucius was loading Starr's trunk on the train for her as Draco pulled his slowly along the platform.

"TJis is like sending my first child to school!" Lucius said smilling down at Starr.

"Dad you've already sent your first child to school!" Draco said struggling to get his trunk abourd the train.

"But I didn't see you off know did I!" Lucius said glaring at Draco then out of the corner of his eye he spotted the Weasleys and Harry Potter. Standing by Harry's side was a large black dog. "Quickly Starr! Get on the train!"

Starr spotted the Weasleys right away heading toward the train and with a hard push Lucius sent Starr up the train's steps. Hurt by Lucius's gruffness, Starr found a place to sit. Mez was close by her purring loudly.

"Oh Mez! Why do you think he was so fuff." Starr said with a tear in her eye. "He didn't even say good-bye!"

"Oh poor Starr!" Draco's voice came from the compartment door. Starr looked up to see he wasn't allown. "What is perfect Starr scared of my friends?"

Starr just kept her eyes down. Draco seemed to take that as a yes. He slowly moved over by her and punched her in the arm. Starr didn't move an inch.

"What are you going to do with out my dear dad here to save you?" Draco said sitting beside her. Mez let out a threatening hiss as Crabe and Goyle shut the compartment door.

"Now that dads not here that cat is history!" Draco said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Mez, who hissed again and jumped off Starr's lap. Draco lifted his wand but Starr stood in front of him still looking at the floor. Draco let out an evil laugh.

"Out of my way Mudblood!" Draco said then sent a spell her way. It his her in the chest and through her through the compartment door into a passing wizard. Starr could hear Crabe and Goyle laughing histerical.

"Well, well, two losers with one spell." Draco said admiring his work. "A mudblood and a Weasley."

Surprised Starr turned to see one of the Weasley twins sitting beside her rubbing his head.

"There you go Starr, you are a disgrade to my family!" Draco said leaning against the broken door. "Just like your filthy muggle mum and your traiter of a dad!"

Starr's rage was boiling inside her as she grabbed her wand. The Weasley boy just looked at Starr dumbfounded.

"I heard that when your mother died she begged for her pitiful life and when she was being tortchered she screamed like a whore!" Draco said smirking down at Starr. Before he had time to react Starr jumped him. Forgiting her wand Starr knocked him on the ground, hitting him till some one pulled her off him. Still she struggled to finish what she had started.

"Leave it!" a boy said in her ear. "He's a prefect this year. You'll be on the detention list in nothing flat."

Starr gave up her struggle, letting the boy take her away. Mez followed close behind her entencly. The boy stopped at a compartment and let go of Starr. It was the Weasley twin. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with awe. Starr blushed and looked down at her feet. The boy opened the compartment door and stepped in.

"God George took you…." The other twin started to say but trailed off when his brother brought Starr into the compartment. "What are you doing bring her here?"

"Calm down Fred!" George said shutting the door behind Starr. " She just kicked Malfoy's ass!"

Fred looked at her with the same look of awe that his brother had given her. Starr again blushed and looked down at the floor. George sat down beconing her to sit beside him as he explained the whole thing to Fred.

"That damn pig!" Fred said anger flaring in his eyes. Starr just looked at her knees a tear falling from her eye.

"Don't cry I didn't mean whatever I said to up set you!" Fred said looking at his brother for help.

"No it wasn't you." Starr said looking up at him for the first time. "Its just what Draco said. The first thing I hear about my parents it came from him of all people. The little prick!"

The twins exchanged glances of surprise. But Starr went on. "I've lived with the Malfoys sense I was about two years old. I've never once heard anything about my parents or how I came to live with the Malfoys. Only that Narcissa is my cousin and she hates me because I look like my dad."

"I'm sorry." George said putting his hand on her knee to comfort her. "Draco is as low as they come."

"How did you servive?" Fred said in an interested tone of voice.

"Lucius was always sweet to me." Starr said seeing the surprise in the their faces. " The Lucius Malfoy that I saw at Diagon Alley was not the Lucius I knew. He was a total ass to you and your family."

"Tell me about it." Fred said with out thinking. George glared at him but Starr laughed.

"You two were the fist students from Hogwarts that I've met who aren't total jerks." Starr said smiling for the first time. The twins smiled back at her.

"So do you know what house you're in?" Fred asked leaning back in his seat.

"House?" Starr asked looking confused.

"Yeah Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Grifendor, and Slythern." George said putting his feet on the seat so he looked like he was laying down.

"No, I guess I don't." Starr said looking at the floor again. "I guess I knew about Slythern. I hope I don't get put there. I've had enough of Draco."

"I cant stand going to school with him. I cant see how you could live with him," Fred said getting into a box beside him.

"What house are you in?" Starr asked looking at both of them.

"Grifindor." George said pulling out his school uniform from the box. "You might want to turn away. We're almost to the castle and we need to put on our school robes."

"I'll just step out side." Starr said leaving the compartment. She looked down on way of the aisle and saw Ron and Hermione looking at her in surprise. Embarressed she turned the other way to see Draco and the other two walking towards her.

"There you are you filthy Mudblood!" Draco yelled at her, grabbing his wand. "You'll pay for what you did to me before. Family or not your still a muggle born to me!"

Starr could fell herself go pail. Draco smiled to himself pleased to see her look scared. But her hand was gripping her wand behind her back. Draco raided his wand at her and started to mutter a spell, but Starr beat him to it. He was soon flying in the air and hit the far wall hard.

"He never gives up does he?" George said from the compartment door. Star tuned around to see him standing there shirtless, every muscle on his arms and stomach showing. Fred on the other hand was all the way dressed. Starr just stared at George surprised to see such a body on him.

"George get a shirt on!" Hermione said strictly. George rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt.

"She's just mad that she's never seen me with out a shirt on till now." George said winking at Starr.

"In your dreams!" Hermione said in out rage then turned to Starr. "I'm Hermione Granger. And that," she said jestering toward Ron, who was threatening Crabe and Goyle to get lost, "is Ron Weasley."

"I remember you from the book store." Starr said smiling." I know you already know my name."

Hermione's cheeks turned red. "Oh, you heard me."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it not to many people can see my bracelet."

"Really? What do you mean by that?" Hermione said interestingly.

"Well none of the Malfoys can see it." Starr said lifting her hand to expose the bracelet. "I've always had it. All I know is that who ever wanted the bracelet on me was going to make sure it always was there. They put some spell on it so it cant come off."

"Maybe it was you dad?" George said hopefully.

"Or your mum." Fed said with a smile.

"But Malfoy said her mother was a muggle." George said shaking his head.

But then Starr remembered what the old man said about her mother. "He's wrong. Draco's wrong. The man at the wand shop said that my wand was made from part of what made my dad's wand and my mum's wand." Starr smiled to herself and secretly thanked the old man.

"Then someone gave Draco the wrong information." George said putting his arm around Starr's shoulders, blushing slightly she looked back down at the floor. How could Hogwarts be anything more than fun with the twins around.


	5. What House

What House?

"I'm writing father as soon as I get an owl!" Draco Called after Starr as she approached a carriage.

"Screw off Malfoy." Fred said opening the carriage door for Starr

"Detention Weasley!" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Prefects can't give detentions!" George said backing up his brother. He climbed into the carafe and held hid hand out for Starr. Smiling Starr took it and started into the carriage. Fred grabbed her by the waist, also helping her in.

"Hands off my cousin Weasel!" Draco yelled in furry. "Or I'll have you on sexual conduct!"

"Shut up Draco!" Starr said with furry looking him strait in the eyes. Draco's eyes changed from his angry look to a sad look. "Sorry." He mouthed to her and turned away.

"What just happened?" George said a look of worry on his face as he looked at Starr. She was still watching Draco, surprised at how fast he gave in.

Fred got into the carriage the same worried look was on his face. "Either he was scared that you'd try to beat him up again or you have some kind of power to make assed like you."

Starr glanced at Fred. He wasn't meeting her eye. "I don't know what was up with him. You don't have to avoid me."

"Sorry." Fred said looking up at her finally. His eyes glittered in the last of the night's light. He looked so hot just sitting there.

"It's ok. It seems odd to me too." Starr smiled at him. How it is that Lucius is so nice to me and how Draco gave up sp fast is beyond me."

"Well think of something you always do to Lucius and just did to Malfoy." George suggested with a little shrug.

Starr thought for a while. Nothing came to mind so she changed the subject. "What year are you?"

"Last year!" Fred and George said in unison doing a little dance. Starr had to laugh at them. The twins sat down and smiled.

"What about you. Are you in first year?" Fed said messing with his hair.

"No I was home schooled so whatever year Draco's in that's what year I'm in." Starr said not to happy about it.

"We'll introduce you to our brother." George said stretching.

"He maybe slow but his friends are ok." Fred yawned.

"Depends on what friends you're talking about." George said with a little wink. "Harry is cool but Hermione."

"She's about as boring as Professor Snape's classes." Fred smiled to himself. "I wonder if he ever found to source of the smell that some how materialized in his room."

George smiled too. "I doubt it. Well unless the invisibility charm wore off the dragon dung above his desk."

"No that's not were we put it. Remember it was under the caldron so every time he turned on the burner the smell got stronger!"

"I think we should write a book." George said stars in his eyes.

Fred smiled at his twin and nodded. "How to Make Stinking Teachers Smell Worse. By Fred and George Weasley!"

Starr laughed. "That's a good one!"

Fred and George bowed together.

"Thank you, Thank you very much." Fred said.

"No pictures or adographs today I just got my makeup on and my hands moisturized. George said as he pretended to wave off a large crowd.

Starr held her sided from laughing so hard.

"That's enough George!" Fred said as though he was irritated at his twin. "You're going to kill our only reader!"

"My bad." George said putting his hands over his mouth. The carriage soon came to a halt and George opened the door and stepped out. Fred and Starr fallowed. They could see an elderly man talking to Draco, who turned backwards and pointed to Starr

_Uh oh!_ Starr thought to herself.

The man walked up to Starr and smiled down at her. "You must be Starr Light Black."

Starr just nodded in silence.

"Don't be shy; no one bites at Hogwarts unless you count some of the doorknobs or Professor Snape." The man said with a wink at the twins.

"I'll have to watch out for those doorknobs." Starr said with a weak smile.

The man let out a little chuckle. "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm sure you had a wonderful trip in company of these two." Leaning closer to Starr he added. "The things they keep in there pockets also bite some times."

Fred and George soon become interested in a bug walking across the floor.

"Ok Weasleys please go to the great hall." Dumbledore said becoming serious. "Starr if you'd fallow me please."

The Weasleys waved goodbye to Starr and fallowed the crowd. Dumbledore led Starr to an empty class room. Sitting on a table was an old ratty hat.

"This is the sorting hat. It will tell you what house you will be put in." Dumbledore said gesturing toward the hat.

"How will it know?" Starr asked looking at the hat.

"It reads your mind and your heart." Dumbledore said looking at the hat again. "It can remember every person in your family that has been placed under it."

Starr reached over and grabbed the hat. Dumbledore winked at her has she placed it on her head.

"Oh I wonder if your father would have a child." Said the sorting hat. "Well, well. I know were to put you! You have family there right know I see."

_Oh god._ Starr thought. _Draco is in Slytherin._

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out loud. Starr just sat there in shock. She had other family at Hogwarts other than Draco.

"Well, it looks like the twins will be happy to hear that news. Dumbledore said taking the hat off Starr's head. "Here are your Gryffindor uniforms. Now if you'll just fallow me. There are first years waiting to be sorted."

Starr fallowed him back to the great hall. As he opened the doors the room became quiet. Dumbledore looked down at Starr and smiled. "You may go sit with your table now."

Starr nodded and slowly walked down the aisle between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She could see Draco watching her with a little smile on his face. Then she saw the twins smiling and waving at her. She hurried her pace a little till she was standing right next to them.

"So are you in…" George started.

"Slytherin or…" Fred added.

"Gryffindor? They ended together.

"Gryffindor!" She said happily, sitting between them. "How long did it take you to get that one down?"

"We're twins what do you expect." Fred said looking at the head table.

"About the time you left till we said it." George said smiling. Starr smiled back at him. Then she looked up and down the Gryffindor table studying every person. _One of these people is related to me_ she thought.

"What are you thinking about?" George asked looking around the table. But before Starr could answer him Dumbledore started to speak. "Tell you later." She mouthed to him.

All the first years were sorted and the feast was soon to begin. Dumbledore again stood up and began to speak. "Welcome first years and or other new Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor cheered and the twins patted Starr on the back. Dumbledore waved his hands and the food appeared on the tables. "Eat!"

The Gryffindor filled their plates, grabbing any food in front of them. George grabbed some food and placed it on Starr's plate only to have Fred grab it off.

"You sure do eat fast." George said teasingly as Fred grabbed the last bit of food.

"Yep, I had to at the Malfoys before the rat got it first." Starr replied grabbing a roll.

"The Malfoys have rats!" Fred said almost spilling his plate.

"Yeah, Draco is fast to get food but slow when he get it." Starr smiled.

"Good one!" George said gibing her a high-five. "We'll have you trained in a week tops!"

"Why thanks." Starr said unsure of what trained really meant. Then again she looked up and down the table.

"So what were you doing to tell me?" George said watching Starr out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey no secrets!" Fred said in out rage. "You have to tell me too!"

"I was going too! George just asked me first." Starr said then went on. "The sorting hat told me that I have family in Gryffindor. That's why it put me here."

Before the twins could reply to that every one was getting up from the table and Starr could hear the Prefects calling to the first years.

"Come one we'll show you where we stay." Fred said stretching and getting up from his place.

"Ok." Starr said feeling extremely tired. She fallowed the twins through the castle as they told her all they knew the statues and the trick stairs. And soon they made it to the portrait of the fat lady.

'"She sings horribly." George said rolling his eyes.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Fred said and the portrait swung open. Then said to Starr. "Remember the password or she won't let you in."

"Thanks for the head up." Starr replied waling into the Gryffindor common room. "Wow!"

"Yeah it's cool." Fred said sitting down in a chair close to the fire.

Starr could hear footsteps coming down the flight of stairs. She turned to see Hermione and the youngest Weasley. Hermione smiled at her while the other girl stared at her reaprothcfull.

"I was wondering what house you would be in. I'm so glad you're in Gryffindor." Hermione said still smiling. "You're in my room. Along with some other fifth year girls."

"That's great!" Starr replied smiling back at her.

"Ginny why are you staring at her?" George said putting his arm around Starr's shoulders. "It's not like she's going to curse us all."

"Sorry." Ginny said sweetly then shot Starr one last glare before she raced back up the stairs.

"What's gotten into her?" Fred asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and slumped down into a chair beside him. "She doesn't like Starr."

"I figured that one." Fred said patting his knee, motioning Starr to have a seat there as George took the other chair beside Hermione. Starr sat down on Fred's knee as he added. "But why?"

"Well…Look at you." Hermione said gesturing towards Fred. "You've wormed up to Starr very fast."

"What does that have to do with it?" George said watching Fred lean back.

"Well she thinks that both of you are going to fight over who gets her." Hermione said a little oddly as she to was watching Fred. "She just thinks that Starr is to pretty to just want a friendship from you two. Like she's manipulating both of you."

"Now why would I do that?" Starr said as she placed one hand on Fred's other knee. Both George and Hermione were still watching Fred. Curios Starr turned to see the bulge in his pants. Blushing Fred smiled weakly.

"You just seem to have that kind of a reaction to them." Hermione said with a giggle.

Starr stood up and shook her head. "Go fix yourself before someone comes in."

Fred got up and went up another set of stairs to his room. Starr smiled and sat back down. The other two stared at her unsure what to say.

"Hello." A voice said behind them. Ron and Harry stepped in through the portrait and stopped at the sight of everyone there. "What are you doing?"

"Discussing why Ginny hates me" Starr said with a little sigh.

"Oh I'm sure she doesn't hate you!" Ron said looking at Harry.

"She's not the only one." Harry sneered at her. Every one looked at him. Starr simply yawned.

"First day at Hogwarts and people are already hating me because I was raised by the Malfoys." Starr said glaring at Harry. "But they aren't my only family. And Draco isn't the only family I have in Hogwarts. The sorting hat told me that someone in this very house is related to me."

As she spoke a black and white cat jumped in her lap making her jump. She smiled down at him and scratched behind his ear.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked looking from Harry to Starr.

"She doesn't know." Fred said from the stairs. He walked down to Starr. "Hey, you took my chair!"

"Wouldn't it be funny if you were related to the Weasleys!" Hermione said with a fit of giggles. Starr joined her at the look of horror on Fred's face.

"I don't think so?" Ron said looking at Starr. His head tilted to one side. "She doesn't look any thing like us. Or any of our family."

"So true." Fred and George said together.

"And she's way to hot. Our family isn't that good looking." Ron said tilting his head to the other side.

"Alright stop checking her out!" Fred said taking a step towards Ron.

"Or you'll be thrown in to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and we'll lock the door!" George threatened.

"Ron's allowed to have his options." Starr said grabbing Fred's arm. "All of you are. And I'm sure I'll find out sometime who my family is. But I never knew my parents. Only bits from the insults Draco said."

"Well let's work through them." Hermione said smiling at her again.

"You go ahead and do that, I'm going to bed." Harry said glaring at each one of them and heading up to his room. Ron shrugged and hurried after him.

"We'd better go too." George said. "Big day tomorrow."

The twins gave Starr and Hermione a small wink and headed up the stairs. Both Starr and Hermione watched them go.

"I'll have to admit." Starr said giggling. "They are good looking."

Hermione nodded her head and giggled too. Then said. "So do you want help finding out who you're related to?"

"Oh yes." Starr replied with a weak smile.

"Then lets get started." Hermione said pulling out a piece of parchment.


	6. the power

The Power

Hermione and Starr stayed up till they had completed a "Known" parchment and a "found false" parchment.

Known

are in Gryffindor

parents had both gone to Hogwarts

Bracelet that cant come off

farther is Narcissi's first cousin

Parents were good

Father was a "disgrace" to the family

Wand is part of fathers and mothers.

Mother was killed by You-Know-Who.

Found False

mother was a muggle

Draco is only family at Hogwarts.

"That doesn't get us very far." Hermione said the next morning reading the list again.

"I know. I wish I could have known more." Starr said reading over her shoulder. "The Malfoys made sure I knew very little about my parents. They said I must never go back to them."

"Odd." Hermione said adding that to the known parchment then heading down the steps to the common room.

"Hello, Hermione." Ginny said from her door.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione replied. Ginny walked by them ignoring Starr completely. Hermione just shrugged.

"Hey Ginny." Starr called to her. Ginny spun around in surprise. "Your hair looks great. How did you do it?"

"It's a spell." Ginny replied in a don't care voice, but her eyes lit up. "Its one that just puts your hair up different. Like." She pointed her wand at Hermione then said. "Harperfecto!"

Hermione's hair twisted itself up into a slick twist in the back of her head. The frizzies disappeared.

"That's awesome!" Starr said admiring Hermione's hair. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Whatever." Ginny said and started back on her way. When she was out of sight Hermione looked over at Starr. "How did you do that?"

"I just liked her hair." Starr said simply. "No girl can resist a compliment even it they hate the person."

"So true." Hermione said leading the way to the great hall. When they entered the great hall there was a soft silence. They could only hear the whispers of the students and the twins yelling. "STARR!"

With out looking at any other student she went to join the twins and sat down between them. Hermione found Ron and Harry who both stared at her.

"What did you do to your hair?" Ron asked as she sat down beside him. Both Ginny and Starr giggled.

"Ginny did it and I think it's awesome." Hermione said grabbing a sticky bun. Starr again met Ginny's eye and they giggled to themselves. The twins looked from their sister to Starr unable to speak.

"I have a new out look on her." Ginny said lightly. "I don't hate her anymore."

"Well that's a relief." George said with a little sigh.

"I don't know what we would have done if it kept on going." Fred said grabbing a sausage. They ate together engaging in the small talk when ever some one offered it. Then Draco's voice came to their ears.

"I knew she wasn't good enough to be in Slytherin. She didn't have enough Black in her." He said as a chubby blond girl giggled beside him. "Shows how low she really is messing with the Weasleys, and a mudblood. I can't wait for father to hear this."

Malfoy walked past Starr smacking her in the head.

George grabbed Malfoy in furry, but before he could throw the first punch Starr grabbed his arm. Slowly she turned her eyes upon Draco looking him straight in the eye.

"Say sorry Draco," She demanded, "Or else I'll show you the side of my family you have so longed to see! I can get as mad as you Draco. And believe me I deserve beating the shit out of you!"

Draco swallowed and slowly said sorry. George released him and Draco wondered off quickly, the group of Slytherin right behind him.

"I could have beaten the snot out of him." George said glaring at Draco's back. "You should have let me."

"Draco has prefect powers this year." Starr said sitting back down. "He would have given you the cruelest detention he could have thought of."

"It would have been worth it." George muttered as he sat back down beside Starr. Harry watched her for awhile. _How did she get Malfoy to give up that easily?_ He thought. _She's odd in her own way._

Down the table a ways a teacher was handing out the schedules for the week. When she came to Starr she paused. "So you are Starr Black."

"Starr Light. Yes." Starr said nodding politely.

"Well I knew your parents here at school. I can say they got more detentions than these five put together." She said gesturing towards the Weasleys and Harry. "I'm Professor McGonagall, your hose teacher. Behave yourself. I have my eye on you."

Professor McGonagall handed out the rest of the schedules and headed for the head table. The twins examined their schedules then looked at Starr's.

"What classed do you have?" Hermione said as George passed Starr's schedule down to her. She looked at it for a moment then smiled. "Looks like you have the same classes as Harry and Ron."

"Cool," Starr said smiling at the boys. "I'll have some one I know in every class. I hope you know what's been going on so far. I'll be behind no doubt."

"We know it." Harry said not sounding very pleased but his eyes were on someone else. Starr fallowed his gaze to the Ravenclaw table where a girl was talking to her friends. She had long black hair and almond shaped eyes. She was quite pretty.

"We'd better get to our first class." George said. Everyone started to get up. George smiled at Starr and added. "See you at supper."

Starr smiled back and fallowed Hermione to their first class.

_So Harry has a crush._ Starr thought to herself. _I'll have to have a little talk to her. Maybe he would warm up to me then._

Her classes were nothing like she had had imagined. Her first class was so boring that Hermione had to kick her before she fell asleep.

"Thanks." Starr whispered and went on listening to Professor Benns.

Her second class was with the Slytherins. Draco glared at her from the other side of the room. Till the Professor landed his eyes on her. The side of his mouth curled to a small smile and he said. "Well if it isn't Starr Black…"

"Starr Light, sir." Starr corrected.

"Yes Starr Light." The smile faded away as he leaned towards her. "You're just like your father. But you posses your mothers beauty. Shame it should go to waist."

Professor Snape walked away starting the lesson. Starr just ignored his remark.

Then Divination cam around. Professor Trelawney seemed very interested in Starr. Asking odd questions about "the eyes". Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Soon after the Professor seemed very interested in predicting Harry's death.

"She's so cool." Lavender Brown said to Starr. "She always predicting a sort life for Harry."

Starr looked surprised at this but didn't say a word. At the last class of the day Starr was joined by Hermione. As they entered the Defense against Dark arts room they could see nothing else but pink.

"Wow this reminds me of Draco's room." Starr said with a little smile. Hermione Ron and, to Starr's surprise, Harry burst out laughing.

'My room is not pink!" Draco's voice said from behind them. Starr turned around to face him. Smiling down at her he added. "But at least I have a room. Yours is just a rental."

"My room may be a rental, Draco." Starr said slyly. "But at least it's bigger."

Draco took a step towards her but was pulled back by Crabe and Goyle. Smiling to herself Starr took a seat by Hermione.

"Good After noon class." The Professor said.

"Good after noon." A couple people in the class replied.

"No, no, that's no good lets try that again." Professor Umbridge said. "Good after noon class."

"Good after noon." Every one said together.

"Now that is better. I would like you all to put your wands away and take out your books and read the first chapter please." Umbridge said smiling.

"Man I bet she has frogs fallowing her every were she goes." Starr said in a disgusting voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked out of the side of her mouth.

"Because the only thing that would be attracted to her is her own kind." Starr replied with a little giggle. Hermione held pack her laughter and then raised her hand.

"Yes." Umbridge said looking bored.

"I've already read this book." Hermione said with a shy smile.

Umbridge was about to respond to her when another hand shot up in the air. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't we be learning spells and not reading a book. I mean what if we get attacked how will he defend our selves?" A boy asked.

"And why would you need to defend yourselves." Umbridge said looking quickly at Harry "there is nothing out there that would harm any of us."

"Except Lord Voldermort.!" Harry said standing up. "What are we to do when he come out into the open again!"

"Well there will be no need." Umbridge answered. "You all may have heard that a certain dark wizard is back. But the ministry has found all of that false."

"I saw him come back!" Harry said in out rage. "How do you explain Cedric's death!"

"Pure accident." Umbridge replied as the bell rang.

"That was horrible!" Starr said to Hermione when the left the room. "Why does that monster thin she is!"

"She works for the Ministry of Magic." Hermione said a hint of hatred in her voice. They turned to see Harry and Ron walking out of the door. Starr stopped to wait for them. Surprised Hermione stopped too. When Harry reached them he still had steam coming out of his ear.

"She's Horrible!" Starr said walking beside him. "I believe you. I haven't heard you side but if you say he's back I believe you!"

"Of cores you would!" Harry answered in out rage. "You lived in a death eater's home. How could you not believe me when his followers are your family!"

Starr stopped in her tracks heartbroken by his reaction. One small tear rolled down her cheek. "I know how they are, but I am not like them. Why the hell would I support a monster like him when he himself killed my mother! He's the reason I was raided by the Malfoys!"

Harry glared at her. "Why would I care?"

"He may have killed your parents but he also killed my mother! You're not the only one in this school that hasn't felt his evil." Starr said in furry. "He's after me too Harry. Theirs something about me that he needs. That's why I was raised by the Malfoys. That's why if I don't find my other family I'll be Voldimorts forever."

Ron looked from Harry to Star unsure what to say. The tears were streaming down Starr's face and Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Come on Starr lets go write that down." Hermione said leading Starr away. "We need all the info we can so that we can find your family."

"I have a lot more than what I had just said." Starr replied smiling a little. "I just remembered a dream I'm always having."

They entered an empty class room and sat down. Starr told Hermione her dram and Hermione listened very closely taking notes along the way.

"So you know your mother had a brother." Hermione said. "And we know that she believed that your father was in trouble. So he did you get from your Uncle's house to the Malfoys?"

"My Uncle and his family were killed. I some how wasn't." Starr said staring into space.

"That almost sounds like Harry's story." Hermione said and quickly explained at the look From Starr. "His parents were killed but he some how survived."

"I see." Starr said.

Hermione looked through her notes then looked up at Starr. "You should go talk to Professor McGonagall. She said she knew your parents."  
"Good idea." Starr said getting up. "Tell the twins I'm sort that I missed them at supper.

With that she left, leaving Hermione to pick up the parchment.

Starr wondered the corridors till she came to the Professor's class room. With a deep breath she opened the door and peered in. The Professor was sitting at her desk checking papers.

"Um…Professor?" Starr said softly. McGonagall looked up and beckoned Starr to come in. Starr obeyed and walked up to her desk.

"What is it?" McGonagall said sitting back in her chair.

"I was wondering if you could tell be about my parents? Starr asked.

"Oh child, I'm sorry but I can not. That is the Malfoys job and they have asked us not to tell you." She said giving Starr a sympathetic look.

"Can you at least answer some questions?" Starr asked pleading with her eyes.

"I'll see." McGonagall said avoiding Starr's eyes.

"The fist thing is why do you keep avoiding my eyes?" Starr asked taking seat.

"I have heard a story about you that would make even the most powerful wizard avoid your eye" McGonagall said still looking down. "It's a power you have my child to make the world love you."

A power?" Starr looked down at her hands. Then something in side her clicked. "That's why Lucius raised me like his own child. Oh my god I under stand know! Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall nodded and Starr left to find Hermione and the twins. It didn't take her long to find them. As she stepped out the door she ran right into George.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"She didn't say any thing about my family." Starr said. "But she did tell me something very interesting."

"Hey what did we miss?" Ginny said coming around the corner fallowed by Ron and surprisingly Harry.

"Nothing." George said to her then turned back to Starr.

"I know how I make Draco give up so easily!" Starr said smiling at the twins. "Ever sense I could remember Lucius had always told me to never look any one in the eye. He said I could get hurt. So I believed him and I never did except for him."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"I had listened to him. When Draco gives up it's after I look him in the eyes." Starr said half ignoring Harry. "McGonagall just told me that my eyes have powers to make people love me or to make them do what I want them to do!"

With that every one looked down but Starr went on. "It hasn't seemed to work on any of you though because Fred and George warmed up to me before I looked them in the eyes along with Hermione and Ron. Ginny and Harry I've looked in the eye may times and Ginny had still hated my and Harry still does."

At the sound of their names each raised their heads.

"I don't hate you." Harry said eying Starr. "I just don't trust you."


	7. Starr's Crush

Starr's crush

"Don't worry about Harry." Ron said to Starr when they were a loan in the common room together. "The Malfoys have always been fowl to all of us so he takes it out on any one related to them."

"I know how they treat your family and it is wrong." Starr said smiling at Ron. "But I am nothing like them."

"You don't have to tell me that." Ron said the tip of his ears turning red. "You actually have looks none of the Malfoys do."

"Ron did you just say I was good looking?" Starr said looking at him oddly.

"Yes, well every guy in this school thinks so." Ron said his whole face red this time. "The twins are having a hard time keeping them at bay. I saw them jinx a Slytherin boy just because he was checking you out."

"Oh really?" Starr said smiling a little. "And why would they be doing that?"

"They don't want to dating any one they don't like. Being there second best friend and all." Ron said rambling a little. "I mean after Lee of cores."

"Well of course Lee is their best friend." Starr said smiling yet again. "Well I'd better get off to bed. Who knows what we'll be getting into tomorrow."

As Starr walked past Ron she ruffled his hair a little. Ron blushed even more and faintly said good-night.

"What was that all about?" George said when Starr was out of hearing distance. He had just came trough the entry with Fred and Lee to see Starr mess with Ron's hair.

"We were just talking." Ron said getting up from his seat.

"And what exactly were you talking about?" Lee said pointing his finger at Ron.

"You actually, Lee." Ron said looking down at his feet. "You came into the conversation along with some other boys."

"Why is she interested?" Lee said avoiding the twins' swings.

"I don't know she never hinted that she was interested in anyone we talked about." Ron said playing the twins as long as he could. "But then what would I know. I am one of the boys Fred and George are keen to keep away from her."

"We aren't trying to keep any boys away from her!" George said with a gasp.

"You jinxed that Slytherin boy for just looking at her!" Ron said.

"Well that was a Slytherin boy now wasn't it." Fred said rolling his eyes. "We'd give any excuse to jinx a Slytherin."

"That's not the point." Ron said giving up.

"Then what is the point?" Lee said raising his voice a little.

"You three like her and would do any thing for her." Ron said simply.

"Of course we like her. She is our friend." George said looking at the other two.

"Yeah sure she's your friend at the moment." Ron said heading up the stairs. "But none of you like her in just that way. I mean she's got every guy on her knees and she's only been here a day."

Ron hurried up the stairs leaving the twins and Lee to digest what he had just said. Slowly they looked at each other not saying a word till George broke the ice. "What an egg head."

Starr at the mean time was sitting up in bed watching Hermione work on some last minute touches on an assignment of Harry's. Mez was curled up next to her purring away.

"Do you always check their homework for them?" Starr said patting Mez.

"Sadly, yes. I don't think they would ever pass with out me." Hermione said putting down her quill. She looked over at Starr and studied her for a moment. "Do you realize how many guys have been jinxed this week because of you?"

"Ron just told me about one of them." Starr said in surprise. "I just don't see why the twins have to jinx them."

"Who said it was just the twins jinxing them." Hermione said with a little smile. "Draco has jinxed Crabe and Goyle twice for looking at you. I saw it. He must really hate you or really like you."

"I can answer that one for you." Starr said rolling her eyes. "He hates me. I bet he jinxed them because he doesn't want to loose any thing to me. I mean he's lost his father."

"Yeah you got a point there." Hermione sat up and looked around the room. "You know a lot of girls here are getting really up set with you. They say ever sense you arrived the boys just don't seem to be interested in any thing else."

"I've only been here a day." Starr said shaking her head. "And besides I think I've already got a crush."

"Oh really!" Hermione said rushing over to Starr's bed. "Who is it?"

"I'm not going to say yet because I don't want to jinx myself." Starr said with a smile. "Even thought I don't really need help with the jinx part."

Hermione smiled and looked back down at the floor. "It would happen to be Ron or Harry would it?"

Starr turned to look at Hermione, but Hermione would not look at her.

"Do you like them?" Starr said in almost a whisper.

"Well one of them." Hermione said still not looking at Starr. "Ginny likes the other."

"Well Ron is all yours." Starr said smiling. "and Harry is all Ginny's. Nether of them is the guy I think I like so no worries."

"Oh wont you please tell me?" Hermione said in a begging voice.

Starr thought for a moment then whispered a name into Hermione's ear.

"I knew it!" Hermione said with a little giggle. "You to would be so cute together."

"You think so?" Starr said looking out the window and smiled.

"Starr, I know so." Hermione said heading back for her bed. "Good night."

"Good-night" Starr said and got underneath the covers of her bed. She fell asleep to the sound of Mez's purr.

The next morning Starr woke up to see Hermione had already gone down to breakfast. A little disappointed at being left behind Starr got dressed and headed for the great hall.

"Sorry I left." Hermione said when Starr took her usual spot between the twins.

"That's ok I needed the extra sleep." Starr replied reaching for the scrambled eggs.

"So how did you sleep?" George asked in between yawns.

"Better than you I see." Starr said rolling her eyes.

Fred opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the owl post. Starr looked up looking for any sign of Grunt, the small owl Starr had saved form near death. Sure enough he came out of no where and landed on Starr's shoulder.

"Hey Grunt." Starr said handing him a piece of sausage. Grunt Hooted happily and stuck out his foot for her to take the parchment attached to it.

"I cant believe Father actually sent that little rat!" Draco said from the Slytherin table. "Just because its Starr's favorite owl. He could at least have sent a better looking one. That way I don't look so pathetic."

Fred and George turned around in rage but Starr caught both of them. She untied the parchment and whispered something in its ear. With a happy hoot it flew off in the direction of Draco. Screaming Draco ran from the room Grunt not far behind him.

"Small but very, very cool." Ginny said with a giggle. "What did you say to it."

"Make sure to make him shit his pants this time." Starr said smiling to herself. "Grunt loved to attack Draco. She mad him pee his pant one time so I just told her to finish the job."

George and Fred smiled down at Starr then quickly glared at Ron who was giving them a satisfied look.

"Looks like its from Narcissa." Starr said looking at the letter with disgust. "This cant be a good thing."

Slowly Starr opened the letter and read.

_Dearest Starr,_

_I hope your first day at Hogwarts was wonderful. Draco has already informed me the trash you have been associating with. Even more like your father than I had thought._

_Lusius was to ashamed of you for being in Gryffindor the he asked me to right to you and say what a shame._

_I hope your little monster delivered this letter safely. Who knows what its really capable of. I would have sent you a better owl but why waste one on a letter to you. Its not like its getting put to good use._

_I will just like to tell your that your on your own for Christmas. Do what ever you want but don't come here. I am having a party and if you were there it would be a disgrace. _

_Have fun darling_

_Your Dearest Cousin_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Dearest cousin my ass!" Starr said in out rage. "Sometimes I just want to hex her."

"That would be a sight to see." Fred said with a smile. So what exactly did she say?"

Starr handed Fred the letter and he read it mouth hanging open in disgust. He then passed the letter to George who read it and had the same reaction as Fred. Then it was passed to Hermione. Ginny, Ron and Harry all read it over her shoulder.

"She sounds like my Aunt!" Harry said not looking to surprised at what the letter said.

"Then I have feel sorry for you." Starr said taking back her letter. "At least I wont have to go back there for Christmas. I don't think I could stand her."

Well we got to get going to class again." George said getting up fallowed by Fred and Lee. The twins looked down at Starr. Both of them smiled shyly and headed on their way. Starr looked over at Hermione who smiled at her and giggled. They both were thinking the same thing.


	8. One or the Other

One or the Other

The next week was a nightmare. Starr caught George threatening a second year for trying to grab Starr's butt.

"George, I'm happy your looking out for me but may I please jinx them from now on." Starr said playfully. "Why should you and Fred have all the fun?"

"I'll let you get the next one." George said with a smile. "I promise."

"Good maybe the other guys will learn that I'm interested in someone already." Starr said heading for great hall.

"Who might that lucky guy be?" George asked looking down at the floor.

"If I told you," Starr said in a flirty town of voice. "I'd find him in the hall from one of your jinxes, wouldn't I."

Starr giggled and found her spot by Fred. George wasn't far behind her.

"What have you two been up too?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

"I found George threatening a second year because he almost grabbed my butt." Starr explained. "I told him that I wanted to jinx the next guy who try's to touch me."

"Sorry Ron your going to have to catch her when her wand isn't with her." Fred said jokingly. Starr glanced at Hermione who was looking down at her plate.

"Fred don't be such a jerk!" Starr said nudging him playfully. "Ron isn't like those other creeps."

"And you would know that how." George asked moving a little closer to Starr.

"Because I've been a loan with him before and he had never tried to hit on me." Starr replied nodding in Ron's direction. Then turned to George. "Why are you guys so protective of me any way?"

"Because we've got the hots for you." Fred said glancing at his brother.

"Thanks. But I can handle myself." Starr said patting Fred on the arm.

Fred grabs her hand and with sort of a cou says "But I want to handle you."

Starr trying not to laugh pretends to igore Freds last coment."Living with the Malfoys you learn a few good jinxes."

Quickly Fred drops Starr's hand and goes back to eating.

Starr turned to Hermione who was holding back laughter. Starr smiled and began to eat. She wondered how long it would take for the twins to realize she was toying with both of them. She knew it was wrong but it was too much fun.

"So what is every one doing tonight?" Lee asked braking the silence between every one.

"Sleeping." Ron said with a little yawn.

"Who said anything about sleeping!" George said looking at his little brother like he was discusting.

Fred turns to Hermione and says with a playful wink. "So what are you doing tonight?"

Hermione blushing a little bit says "Working on the essay from Professor Benns. And the goes for both of you." She said looking at Ron and Harry.

"Boy has she got you two whipped!" George said with a side wards grin.

"Yeah in many different ways!" Fred added with a little grin

"Oh shut up!" Ron and Hermione said, blushing.

"Well Michael and I are going to the lake." Ginny said with a little grin.

"If he touches you in any way I wouldn't approve of he's getting something removed!" Fred said picking up his knife and pointing it at Ginny.

"Oh grow up." Ginny said sticking out her tongue.

"What about you Starr what are you doing?" Lee asked eying the twins wands.

"Going to bed." Starr said sweetly. "I know there aren't going to be boys there."

"Good idea." Lee said looking a little disappointed.

"Well we are going to be in our room working on some new merchandise." Fred said looking over at George who nodded.

Man I hate being the only one that doesn't have a plan." Lee said looking around Fred to Starr. Starr caught his glance and looked down at her plate with a small smile. Lee smiled and turned to see Ginny glaring at him.

"What?" Lee asked her.

"Your not very subtile." Ginny said sarcastically. "I could see that look."

"So what I wanted a little company so I gave Starr a look." Lee said with a sideward glance at the twins. "it didn't mean anything!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at Starr who at the time was trying to hide her red face. Ginny couldn't believe Starr had actually blushed!

"Well lets get going you two." Hermione said to Ron and Harry, then she turned to Starr. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure." Starr said getting up from her place. "Do you want to come Ginny. Before you meet up with Michael I mean."

"It would be my pleasure." Ginny said a little harsher than she had meant. Starr smiled weakly in reply leaving Lee and the twins alone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Lee!" George asked getting to his feet.

"Hey its not like you two have ownership of her!" Lee said also getting to his feet. "I have all the right in the world to ask her out!"

"Yes we do! The papers are up in our room!" Fred said putting his arm out in front of twin. " But she did seam interested George."

"I don't care!" George said eyeing Lee. "I got it rock paper scissors. Who ever wins gets their way!"

"Sounds good to me." Lee said with a little grin. Both boys got out their wands and shook them three times. George countered up a Stone. Looking hopeful he looked over at what Lee had ended up with an noticed that his wand had developed rain.

"Oh rain beats every thing my pal." Fred said lifting Lee's arm for his victory.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Lee said hurrying after Starr and Ginny.

Fred looked at his twin with a surprised look on his face. "What do you mean she doesn't like you. You two came in together and I no other guy than Ron has been alone with her."

"That's just it Fred. She's been alone with Ron and just considers him as a friend." George said shaking his head. "She told me that she liked some one."

"Who?" Fred said a hopeful look in his eye.

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Then how do you know it's not you?" Fred said giving his brother a little moral support.

"Because she told me that is I know who it was," George said with a little sigh. "she'd find him in the hall with one of my jinxes. And to me that's saying its you."

"What do you mean its me?" Fred said trying to look surprised.

"Why would I be the only one to jinx the person and not you too?" George said and left his twin to his daydreams.

Ginny stopped Starr in the hall and pulled her into the shadows.

"What do you think your doing?" Ginny asked Starr angrily.

"I just blushed Ginny. It didn't mean anything." Starr said trying to walk away but Ginny grabed her arm.

"To George it wasn't just anything!" Ginny said pushing Starr back against the wall. "To him it was a invitation for Lee to step up and be your man!"

"What! Lee!" Starr said in surprise. "I didn't even know Lee liked me."

"Every guy in this school likes you. Starr!" Ginny said with a sigh. "Don't you get it. George really likes you! That's why he's been so protective of you."

"I didn't know, Ginny why does that matter." Starr looked into Ginny's eyes and knew she was really mad.

"Fred and Lee are always the ones to get the girls." Ginny said. "For once he had hoped you would be the girl they wouldn't get but he would."

"Oh" That's all Starr could say because Lee was coming up to them. "I understand."

"Hey ladies what are you two doing in the dark." Lee said putting his arm around Starr.

"Not what your thinking." Starr said with a little smile and moved his hand away.

"Lee, we were talking here!" Ginny said her eyes flaring with anger.

"You can finish your talk some other time. I want to talk to her at the moment." Lee replied grabbing Starr again and bringing her close. He smiled down at her but Starr tried to pull away.

"Lee! Ginny's right we were talking." Starr pushed away from him but he pulled her in closer. "Get off me!'

"Lee stop it!" Ginny screamed trying to pull Starr away, but Lee was too strong. He pulled her even closer. Now Starr could hear his heart beat.

"Please Lee let me go!" Starr said with no benefit of her own. She looked over at Ginny pleading for help but her eyes were set some where else. So she tried one more time. "Lee let go of me!"

And before she knew it he was pulled off her. Falling to the ground she started to cry. Ginny quickly ran to her side to comfort her.

"What the hell George!" Lee said when he saw who had pulled him away from Starr. "I thought you said she was all mine!"

"Not if you have to force her she's not!" George said swinging at Lee.

"STOP IT!" Starr yelled getting up and standing in between them, Ginny right behind her. "George is right Lee. I'll never be your girl if you act that way. I didn't even want to be."

Ginny put her hand on Starr's shoulder for support. Taking a deep breath Starr fell to her knees.

"Starr!" George said rushing to her side. "Are you alright."

"Yeah I just need to go to bed." Starr said holding back more tears. "I'm sorry."

George looked at her with a looked mixed of worry and surprise. "Come on I'll carry you to the common room."

"Thanks." Starr said falling back into George's arms. She had fainted.

When they reached the common room they found Hermione, Ron and Harry studying.

"What happened?" Hermione said rushing to George's side. "Is she alright?"

"Lee tried to take advantage of her." George said shaking his head. "He would have too if I hadn't come along."

Ron looked at his brother to Starr and back to his brother. "Right… Well set her down on the couch. Hermione can look after her."

"Thanks." George said with a smile to Hermione. "tell me when she wakes. I'd like to talk to her."

"I bet you would." Ron said glaring at George. But George didn't hear a word his brother had just said.


	9. Two Hearts One Feeling

Two hearts on feeling

"Whats wrong with you Ron?" Hermione asked when George left the common room. "He was helping Starr and you acted like he was committing a sin!"

"Hermione for all we know George could have seen something else that what was really going on." Ron said looking down at Starr.  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"George likes Starr a lot. And from his point of view he could have seen Lee and Starr snuggling and took it the wrong way." Ron said as though it was so obvious.

"You may think that Ron." Hermione said getting in Ron's face. "But I on the other hand know exactly who Starr likes, and Lee Jordon is not him!"

"Sit down Hermione before you hurt Ron." Harry said stepping between the two of them.

"I know George, Hermione, and I saw he had to have seen it wrong!" Ron said taking a step forward.

"But he didn't." Ginny said from the portrait whole. "I was there Ron."

"Ginny why aren't you with Michael?" Harry asked pushing Ron back.

"I couldn't go knowing Starr was…" Ginny trailed off tears in her eyes. Ron stopped going for Hermione and went to comfort his sister.

"What happened?" Ron said bringing her to a chair and sitting her down in it.

"Starr and I were arguing about George." Ginny said staring at Starr. "Or I should say I was yelling at her about George."

Hermione and Harry came and sat down on the floor by Ginny's feet and She continued. "Lee came out of know where and started to grab Starr. She didn't like it so she tried to push away. I tried to help but Lee was to strong. I saw George coming and saw he wasn't liking what he saw and the next thing I know Lees on the ground and Starr fell to the ground. She was just crying."

"Lee said something about George letting him go for her and George said not if it was by force and swung at Lee. Then Starr came to her senses and told them to stop. That's when she told George sorry about something and fainted into his arms. So George carried her up here." Ginny was sobbing by the end of her sentence and Hermione was sitting on the arm chair hugging her.

"Its ok, Ginny." Hermione said a tear rolling down her cheek. "She's ok now."

"I guess Starr's not the only one about the sorry thing." Ron said looking at Hermione. "I owe you and George an apology. I guess I was wrong after all."

"Its ok Ron. I forgive you." Hermione said with a smile.

"George?" Starr said with a start. She looked around to see Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry sitting together not far from her.

"Oh Starr!" Ginny said running to Starr's side and giving her a hug.

"I'm ok Ginny." Starr said whipping away her own tears. "I just cant handle things like that."

"We are sorry to hear about what happened." Harry said politely.

"George wanted to talk to you when you awoke." Hermione said. "If you want to talk to him we will go get him for you."

"Yes that would be great." Starr said her eyes sparkling a bit.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry who nodded and went to find George. Ron found him in his room. He was laying on his stomach holding his pillow.

"George?" Ron said interning the room and sitting down on the bed.

"What do you want?" George said not turning around.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for accusing you of hurting Starr." Ron said in a hurried voice. "I also am to tell you that Starr is awake now."

With out another word George got up and raced down the stairs to Starr's side.

"Are you ok?" He asked giving Starr a hug. Starr hugged him back tears streaming down her face. The others slowly left the common room so George and Starr could talk in private.

"George I'm so sorry for hurting you." Starr said in between sobs. "If I had only known how you felt."

"What do you mean?" George said pulling away from her.

"You're the one I like George." Starr said with a little smile. "I have the moment you dragged me away from fighting Draco on the train."

"Oh Starr!" George said hugging Starr again. "I just knew you'd be the one!"

"Yes, Yes I am." Starr said looking into George's eyes. Slowly she leaned into him. George smiled and tilted his head down, touching his lips softly with hers. Starr smiled a little and kissed him.

"That I've been waiting to do for a long time." Starr said and kissed George again.

George brought his hand into a fist and mad a motion like he was taking off a mask and said in almost a whisper. "Yes."


	10. happiness

Happiness

"I knew you two would end up together." Ron said the next day at breakfast.

"You knew that how exactly?" Ginny said looking at her brother doubtfully.

"Well, Starr always looked at George differently." Ron said with a little smile to the new couple.

"Do you think she thought I smelled bad?" George said smelling his shirt. He looked over at Starr and smiled. Feeling his eyes on her, Starr turned to him. She leaned towards him and lightly kissed him.

"Hands of my cousin Weasel!" Draco called from the Slytherin table. Everyone in the great hall turned to look at George and Starr.

"Let me take him." George said already getting to his feet.

"No." Starr said grabbing George's arm. Seeing that he wasn't going to sit down, Starr got to her feet and stepped in front of him. "Draco has no say in who I date."

George looked down at Starr, he placed his hands on her hips and brought her closer and they leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Everyone in the great hall clapped. Even Dumbledore took up the applause. Fred whoop and hollered then said. "Get a room!"

Draco glared at the couple then stormed out of the Great hall. He was bound and determined to break the two apart.

"Go George. Now go get a room!" Fred said patting his twin on the back when George and Starr sat down.

"If everyone would stay out of our room," George said to his twin. "Starr and I would be up there right now!"

"Do I get a say in that matter?" Starr asked sliding one leg over Georges.

"Maybe at the moment." George replied moving even closer to Starr.

"Now you two really need to get a room!" Fred said with a little smile.

Starr smiled and leaned up against George. "I'm happy with were we are right now."

"Really?" George said looking around nervously. "Don't you think people would notice if we did it right here?"

"George!" Starr said hitting him playfully.

"I'm glad to see you two together." Professor McGonagall said walking past Starr and George. "But if you two don't contain your hormones I'm going to lock you two up."

Starr smiled mischievously over at Hermione but Professor McGonagall noticed.

"In separate rooms I may add." She said with a little smile. "You were so much like your mother. We had to pull guys off her left and right."

"Your mother must have been hot!" Fred said winking in Starr's direction.

McGonagall ignored Fred and went on talking to Starr. "Dumbledore would like a word with you. After you eat and preferably after you pry yourself off George."

"I'll try." Starr said acting like she was glued to George.

Starr met Dumbledore out side the great hall. Saying goodbye to George and the others she fallowed Dumbledore to his office.

"I'm pleased to see you and Mr. Weasley together." Dumbledore said sitting down at his desk. "I dare say your mother had dated every boy in her year by the time she was in the third year."

"Professor McGonagall said something about that." Starr said with a little smile. "when did she start to date my dad?"

"Oh not for some time after she left school." Dumbledore said watching Starr closely. "There were quite a few years between them if I remember right."

"Dumbledore, if I may ask. What did you want to see me about?" Starr asked looking down at her feet.

"I have heard that the Malfoys have asked you not to go back to their house for Christmas." Dumbledore said placing his hands on his desk. "You can do what you'd like. But I have to warn you that George will most likely not ask you to go with him. And if he does I ask of you to refuse his offer."

"Ok." Starr said a little confused and hurt by that.

"The reason for this is that you will be meeting some one from your family this Christmas." Dumbledore said smiling at Starr. "You may go to class."

Starr smiled with glee and left Dumbledore at his desk.


	11. New Boyfriend

Starr walked into Professor McGonagall's class and shut the door quickly behind her. She turned to see the class staring at her.

"It's nice of you to join us." McGonagall replied. "Please take a seat."

Starr hurried over to the empty spot next to Hermione. Hermione looked at her with a questioned look but Starr shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

The girls got out their wands and started to do their lesson when something tapped Starr on the shoulder. She turned to see a piece of paper levitating in the air. She looked around the class room and noticed Draco's wand extended towards her. Rolling her eyes she took the paper and turned back around. She handed it to Hermione who opened it and read it first. As she read the last line her face was red with anger. Starr reached out for the paper but Hermione held it away. "No you don't want to read it."

"Yes I do please just hand it over." Starr said grabbing it. She looked down at the note and started to read:

Dearest Cousin,

Father knows about you and The Weasel twin. I'm sure you cant get out of this one. Lets see what the great Starr Black has to say when her Red headed boyfriend suddenly disappears for life.

The Best ever,

Draco

Starr rolled her eyes and quietly jinxed the paper so it know read.

Dearest Cousin,

I could care less what you thing of my gorgeous boyfriend. At least he can get a girl other than the Flower chick that hangs on you all the time. What is she like half Dobby? You should really send her back to the house she came from.

Your oh so loveable cousin.

Starr Light Black

She handed the note to Hermione who read it with a silent laugh. She then Sent it back to Draco. Surprised to see the note back he took it and read it. He didn't see Professor McGonagall standing behind him when he jinxed the paper again.

"Mr. Malfoy, that would be a detention. There is no note passing in my class." She took the note from him and headed to the front of the class. Starr and Hermione turned to see Draco turn as red as the Weasley's hair.

"He is so lame." Starr replied as she started back on her assignment. The bell rang and the students filled out of the class room. Draco waited till Starr was infront of him before he started out of the room.

"Your not the Star of my father's eye any more mudblood!" Draco insulted her.

"I'm sorry Draco but you must have the wrong person. There is no mudblood here." Starr replied turning to face him.

"Your standing by one." Draco smirked looking over at Hermione. "She must be rubbing off on you."

"Grow up Draco!" Fern said smaking him hard across the face. "Your not five any more Draco. Your fifteen. Now start acting like it!"

Draco rubbed his face sending death glared her way. Starr starred him down and soon his eyes became soft. "Sorry." He replied as he turned the other way. The student around them stared in disbelief as Draco walked down the hall his head bent over.

"Let get you cooled off before you take your anger out on some one else." Hermione said leading Starr away from the crowd. She lead her down the hall and into the Gryffindor common room. Where they met Ginny and the twins. George looked at Starr with a concerned look on her face.

"What happened to you guys?" Fred asked as Harry and Ron went around the two girls to the couch. The girls hadn't even noticed them behind them.

"Draco!" Starr replied feeling her anger fill her body. Her whole body seemed to be turning red.

"Come here." George said holding his arms out to her. Starr walked over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and Starr felt her anger disappear. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come on lets go eat." Ginny said getting up from her spot next to Harry. Every one nodded in agreement and left for the Great hall. When the reached the doors and entered into the great hall they noticed the Slytherins watching them closely. Starr stopped in her tracks when she saw a tall figure walking towards her. She looked down at the floor and dropped George's hand. The man walked up to her and she could feel his icy glare upon her.

"Hello, Lucius." Starr replied slowly looking up into his eyes, but he casted his eyes else were.

"I am very disappointed in you Starr." He said taking her arm and dragging her way from George. He lead her out of the great hall and out into the yard. "Don't disgrace my family more than you must. We took you in as our own child and you repay us by going with a Weasley. You must call it off with him this instant or his and your life will be in danger. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Lucius." Starr answered hiding her face from him. She didn't want him to see that her eyes were filled with tears. "I will call it off."

"Don't cry." Lucius said looking over his shoulder. "Your making a scene."

"Making a scene!" Starr said in out rage. "You come to school to tell me that I am no longer allowed to date the one guy I like in this whole school! And I'm making a scene! Your as bad as Draco! I cant believe I had once looked up to you!"

"To make sure you don't go back to the Mudblood lover you will be under Draco's eye all the time plus you are to get a new boyfriend. Some one more suitable from Draco's house." Lucius said. Looking at the crowd of Slytherins that materialized from the great hall. He looked at the boys then brought one forward. He was the same year as the Weasley twins. "This is Miles Bletchley. Your single aren't you?"

Miles nodded as he hungrily looked Starr up and down.

"Good." Lucius said happily. "Your now going out with Draco's adorable cousin Starr Black."

Miles smiled at her and placed his hand around her waist. "I can get used to this."

Starr pushed Miles away and glared up at Lucius her eyes flaming with anger. "I hate you more than I've hated any one in my life." She pushed threw the crowd and up to Gryffindor tower. No one was in the common room when she got there. She was glad of that. She didn't want to have to answer any questions. She quickly raced to her bed and threw herself upon it. Lucius had never treated her that way. She felt like such a fool.

"Starr?" She heard Hermione's voice call from the common room. "Starr are you alright?"

"Please just leave me alone." Starr cried in reply. She didn't want to talk to any one.

"I'm sorry, but we cant just leave you up her all depressed as you are." Hermione replied. Starr sat up to see Ginny standing by Hermione's side. Both girls smiled sweetly at her. "Friend don't let friends stay depressed."

"Thanks but nothing can change this." Starr said crying harder. Her two friends hurried to her side and gave her a hug.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked with concern.

"He is forcing me to break up with George and date this guy named Miles Bletchley!"

"Ew." Hermione said simply. Starr laughed and pulled away from her friends. They looked at her for a while then sat down on either side of her.

"He threatened to kill both of us if I didn't do as I was told." Starr said with a little shiver. "I know he was not kidding. I had seen him kill a house elf we used to have. It was supposed to look after me but Narcissa ordered it around and it never did anything for me. He got so mad the he just killed it right there in front of all of us."

"That's just not right." Ginny said with a look of disgust on her face.


	12. Hard to say Goodbye

I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters.

Just to warn you there is some sexual stuff in this chapter so if it bothers you, you might not want to read it. THanks

Hard to say goodbye

The next week Starr sat with the Slytherins. Miles held her around the waist and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Starr was surprised at how sweet Miles could be when he wasn't letting others see or hear what he was doing. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her to warm up to him.

"Come on Starr. Get over him. He's just a stupid Gryffindor!" Miles said one day at lunch. Starr turned on him her eyes blazing with anger. "I'm also a Gryffindor!"

"That's not what I mean." Miles said playing sweetly with Starr's hair. "Its just that we were made for each other. I mean if we get married just imagine what our kids would look like."

"I'm sorry Miles but I can't see myself marring you." Starr said in disgust. They had only been together for a week and he was already talking about marriage. She didn't even like him that way. She was forced into this relationship and it was already to much for her to handle. She quickly left Miles's side and hurried up to the Gryffindor common room where she found George and Mez playing together.

"He has taken a real liking to you." Starr said almost in a whisper. George turned around to face her, his eyes were not kind like they used to be, but hard and hateful.

"Where is your new boyfriend. The one you hooked up with and forgot to tell your other boyfriend about." George said in out rage. Mez hissed at George and jumped into Starr's arms.

"George, I had no choice!" Starr cried. "It was either leave you and go with Miles, or stay with you and get you killed!"

"Who said they would kill me?" George said still angry. "I don't even believe your telling me the truth."

"George, please don't be that way." Starr said feeling a tear fall from her eye. "I have seen Lucius kill. It may have only been a house elf but he's not afraid to kill you. He told me if I did not leave you he'd kill you himself. Please George, I would never leave you unless it was dangerous to your life. I'd rather see you alive than be with you and get you killed."

George's eyes changed from his icy glare to a warm as he wrapped his arms around Starr to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I know why you did what you did, Ginny told me. I just wanted to hear it from you to make sure she was telling me the truth."

"George I miss you so much." Starr said dropping Mez and hugging George. They stayed in each others arms just listening to each others heart beat.

"Man I must be really good if you miss me already." George said with a smile. "It's only been a week."

"Shut up and kiss me." Starr replied looking up at him. He leaned down and their lips touched. George picked her up, never breaking their kiss and laid her on the couch. He slowly sat down by her and lovingly touched her face. Starr pulled away from him. She took a deep breath then reached for George's shirt. She lifted if over his head to reveal his smooth, muscular chest. George smiled as he took off Starr's shirt to reveal the beautiful body underneath. Starr's stomach was so small compared to a lot of the girl in the school but it worked just right on her. Her breast were covered by a light pink bra with little blue butterflies on the straps. George groaned at the sight of her. It was to good to be true. Starr reached down for the button on his pants but he grabbed her hand. Starr looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" George asked searching her face. Starr smiled and kissed him lightly on the nose. George let go of her hand but keep his own close to the button.

"You're the only one I want to do this with." She replied as she chanced her mind and reached back for her bra snap. She slowly unsnapped her bra and took it off so that both she and George where naked from the waist up. She took his hand and brought it to her breast. George took it in his hand and squeezed it playfully. He felt her nipple harden and he played with it. Starr moaned in enjoyment as she grabbed him and brought him down on top of her. George was caught off guard but he soon was back to what he was doing. He kissed her breast as he moved his hands down to her hips. He looked up to see Starr lying back her face shown of pure pleasure. He smiled to himself. He must be good so far if they've only been kissing this whole time. He sucked on her hard nipple as he himself became hard.

Starr moaned as she felt his arousal. She craved him more and more as the minutes went by. She felt him unbutton her jeans and pull them down revealing her pink thong with a blue butterfly on the side. George smiled when he saw the butterfly and pulled on it playfully. Starr reached down and unbuttoned his pants then let him pull them down. She smiled as she saw his cartoon boxers. She looked up into his eyes. It was almost to much for her to bear she craved him so much. She quickly went for his boxers and pulled them part way down but they stopped before they got to his dick. George laughed a little as he pressed his lower half hard against her teasing her as much as he could. Starr bit her lower lip holding back a temptation to scream at him to just pull down his boxers, but instead he pulled down her thong and threw it on the ground next to the couch. He moved his hands down to her pussy and gently placed two of his fingers in her. He moved them around in her as she leaned back enjoying every minute of his touch. She didn't notice that with his other hand the took off his boxers. He took out his fingers and moved up so that he could inter her when they were ready. Starr opened her legs wider letting George lay in between them she felt his arousal close to her and pleaded with her eyes. He grabbed his wand and preformed the condom charm. He smiled as he slowly entered her. She cried out with pain as he went deeper and deeper inside her. She was glade he was the one taking her virginity. Soon the pain stopped and she was overwhelmed with great pleasure. George watched her face as he thrusted in and out of her. He speed up when he saw no more pain in her eyes. She grabbed his shoulders as he pushed harder and harder in her.

"George oh George!" She uttered as she leaned back. George slowed down as he splurged into the condom. He looked down at Starr and smiled. She smiled lovingly back at him. He started to take himself out of her when she stopped him. "Just stay there for another moment. I don't want this to ever end."

George nodded and they laid together till Starr fell asleep. George then took himself out of her and grabbed for his boxers. He took off the condom and threw it into the fire. He looked down at Starr as she slept there naked. She touched her one last time before he woke her up.

"We've missed three of our classes." George said when they were both dressed. "But I'd say this was a damn good excuse to miss any class."

"Of course it was." Starr replied kissing him on the cheek. "We should do this more often."

George looked at Starr in surprise. She was serious. "How about every other Friday?"

"Sounds good to me." Starr replied George sat down on the couch and Starr fallowed him except she say on him so that she was facing him her legs were on either side of his. "You name the place and I'll be there."

"I'll jinx Mez's collar to read where. Just make sure to check it every other Friday." George replied wrapping his arms around her waits. She placed her arms around his neck.

"Does this Friday count as a every other Friday or do I have to wait?" Starr asked playfully. George smiled at her. He loved how her mind worked.

"Well considering that this is Monday. Yeah I'd say this Friday would count." George replied bringing her closer and kissing her. They didn't see Hermione, Ron, and Harry enter the common room.

"Lucky bastard." Ron uttered under his breath. Hermione looked at Ron in surprise then turned back to the kissing couple. "I don't even want to guess what you two where doing here. I can only guess."

Starr quickly got off Georges lap. They were both blushing terribly.

"You two had better make yourself scarce before Professor McGonagall comes to check on you both." Hermione said taking Starr's arm and dragging her to the girls stairs. "I had told her you both were feeling sick and went to lye down so do so before she comes!"

Hermione waited till they were in their room before she asked any thing. "So what happened? Are you two back together?"

"No. But its just to hard to say good-bye." Starr replied with a smile.

"You two didn't…" Hermione gasped. Starr just smiled even wider as she sat down on her bed and day dreamed about what had just happened.


	13. The Dream That May Change Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters except for Starr and Mez.**

**AN: Hey, sorry it has taken me so long to write. I had gotten into a stump but now I know where I really want this story to head!!!! I hope you enjoy and please R&R!**

The next night Starr entered the common room to find Hermione, Ron, and Harry in a deep conversation. She hadn't realized what time it was but by the looks of surprise on the others faces it must have been late.

"What have you been up to?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"If you must know I was with the Slytherins." Starr said grudgingly. "Draco was being a total jerk and wouldn't let me go. I don't see how they can call their group fun. All they do is sit around and talk about who they hate that day."

The three looked at each other as if to ask when Starr was going to leave. That's when she noticed Harry's hand soaking in a small bowl. He knew he had had detention with Umbridge.

"Harry? Did Umbridge use a jinxed quill on you? One that etches what ever you write on the back of your hand?" Starr asked grabbing his hand before he had a chance to answer her. She threw his hand back to him angrily. "Lucius!"

"What does he have to do with this?" Harry asked rubbing his hand.

"He invented those quills." Starr replied taking out her wand. She pointed it at Harry's hand. "Healectcho. There, it shouldn't scar now. Lucius handed them out at the Ministry to see if he could sell them."

"How did you know how to heal this?" Harry asked rubbing his hand again.

"Narcissa used them on me back home." Star said bitterly. "Lucius taught me the spell to heal the cuts. I'd love to find away to pay them back."

Ron's eyes lit up and he looked to Hermione. "Maybe you can."

"Don't you think we should have classed to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts? I mean actually learning Defense and not just reading about it." Hermione asked looking to Starr and then to Harry.

"I think it's a great idea. Considering that Voldemort is out there." Starr replied. The others gasped. "Yes I say his name. I always have. It's the only way I can annoy the Malfoys without getting into trouble. Any way back to the real point, I'm guessing Harry is the one who will be teaching this class."

"Of coarse." Hermione said with a smile. "He's fought you know who. He knows how to defend himself."

"Well I'm going to leave you three to your deep conversation while I try to get some sleep." Starr said with a yawn. "Good night."

As Starr walked up to her room, she still could hear Hermione and Ron trying to convince Harry. She still couldn't figure out why he disliked her.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she was sent into a restless sleep. At first she was dreaming of George. He was taking her on a ride on his broom over London. He was about ready to give her a small box when her dream changed. She was back in the nursery of her first memory. A baby boy was reaching out to her from his crib. He had black hair and familiar green eyes.

"Sleep Harry." She said to him. "Sleep."

Then the nursery door flew open. A woman rushed in. she shut the door behind her and locked it. the woman then turned and looked down at Starr. "Starr you need to be a brave girl for me."

The woman placed Starr in the closet close to the crib. "Stay here. Harry will be with you soon."

The woman closed the door a little as she went to the crib. By then Starr could hear the sound of a fight some where else in the house. The woman started to pick up the baby boy when the door exploded open.

"Stand aside mudblood." A dark, deep voice ordered.

"I will not allow you to hurt my baby." The woman said hugging the baby close to her. Starr started to crawl out of the closet towards the woman.

"You think a simple mudblood can kill me Lilly Potter?" The man laughed. He lifted his wand and a green light filled the room as the women cried out. It didn't take long for Starr to realize that she had been killed and the baby boy was endanger. She stared to crawl faster to the crying child. The man now pointed his want to the boy. He paused only for a moment as Starr reached the boy then cast another spell.

Starr woke up as she cried out in pain. Sweat rolled down her face as she looked around the room. Pavarti, Lavender, and Hermione were sitting up in their beds staring ar her.

"Starr are you alright?" Hermione asked climbing out of her bed.

"I have to go talk to Harry." Starr said getting out of her bed and putting on her rob. Hermione also put hers on her rob and they raced to Harry's room.

"Starr took a deep breath as she reached Harry's bed. "Harry, wake up."

Automatically Harry's eyes opened. He blinked a couple of times then shot up to an up right position when he saw Starr. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Starr said as she wiped her forehead. "Bring any pictured you have of your family."

"Cant this wait?" Harry asked as he started to lye back down.

"NO!" Starr screamed waking up every one else in the room. Starr sighed. "Please Harry, its important."

Sighing heavily Harry got up and went to his trunk pulling out a photo album.

"Starr? Hermione?" Ron said rubbing his eyes as if he was seeing them as a dream. When re realized that it wasn't a dream he got out of bed. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Hermione said looking curiously over at Starr. She then realized that the others in the room were watching her closely.

"I'll put them to sleep." Starr said with a sigh. She walked over to Neville lightly touched his forehead. "Sleep."

She did the same thing to the other two then went back to her friends. "Lets go down to the common room and I'll explain every thing."

The others fallowed her and they all took a seat. Starr made sure she and Harry got the couch.

"Ok explain the instant sleep thing." Ron said with a yawn.

"Later. First I have to ask Harry something." Starr said quickly taking the photo album from Harry. "Do you remember any thing of the room Voldemort gave you that scar in?"

"No." Harry replied and Starr could tell it was a touchy subject. Not wanting to make him mad, Starr opened the book and gasped at the sight. There was a man who resembled a much older Harry and beside him was the woman from her dream. In her arms was a baby Harry. When the pictured people saw Starr the man looked proud of her and the woman placed her hand on his shoulder. The baby held out his arms to her just like he had in the dream. A tear fell from Starr's eye and she looked up at Harry.

"I was there Harry." Starr said looking down at the picture again. "I was in the room that night. I saw him Harry."

"What do you mean you were there?" Harry asked taking back his book from her. "Were the Malfoys there as well?"

"No. I had been there before. I think I was living there." Starr said remembering. "My very first memory is of you sleeping in your crib and I was playing with my bear. My mom left me there to look for my dad. The last think she told me was to look after little Harry Potter."

"But that's impossible" Hermione said. "How can you remember if you're the same age as Harry."

"That's just it. I'm at least a year older than Harry in my Dream. I was at least old enough to talk." Starr protested. "I call for my mother in it and in this one I tell Harry to sleep."

"A dream?' Harry questioned. "How do you know it's a memory if it's coming to you as a dream."

"I've had the dream of my mother leaving for years. I used to ask Lucius about it when I was little. He used to get angry every time I mention it. the only other time he got mad at me was when I asked about my parents." Starr replied.

"What was this dream about?" Hermoine asked in a worried tone of voice. " Your scream of pain made me think some one was attacking you."

"It was about that night. Harry was looking over at me and reaching out to me just like he is in the picture. His mother rushed in and put me in a closet. He came in and killed Lilly. I had crawled out of the closet and he paused to kill you till I reached your side." Starr said telling her story to Harry. "He knew I was trying to save you and tried to use one spell to kill us both."

"You really were there then." Harry said looking at Starr in awe. "I wasn't the only one who survived him."

"No, Harry." Hermione said shaking her head. She slowly stood up and examined Starr's bracelet. "You survived because this got in the way of the spell. I believe some of the spell hit you giving you the scar and the rest hit You-Know-Who causing him to disappear."

"Starr should be the famous one then." Ron said with a yawn. Starr shot him a glare but he didn't notice.

"No Harry got hit by the spell and servived." Starr replied. "Its my eyes that saved us. He did try to kill us with one spell it just wasn't full of hate and evil. He looked into my eyes and the spell failed."

"So do you think Harry is your relative?" Hermione asked looking from Starr to Harry. "It would explain some of the similarities between you two."

"I dint think so. I think I was there to protect him. I believe his parents knew about my eyes and had me with him to protect him." Starr said then shook her head. "I don't know. May I take this and look at it to see if it brings up any more memories?"

She gestured to the photo album and to her surprise Harry nodded. Starr took the album and smiled. "Thank you Harry."


	14. Brother?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

Starr sat up in her bed flipping through the album. Hermione soon joined her. Each picture was of Harry's family reacted the same. James smiled proudly up at Starr. Lilly smiled and placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. Harry raised his arms to her as if asking to be held.

"Harry is doing that to me in every picture." Starr said with a smile. "We must have been close back then."

"You don't think Harry is your brother do you?" Hermione questioned looking down at the picture. "That would explain the proud look Harry's dad is giving you."

"No I'd look more like him. Narcissa hates me because I look so much like my dad." Starr said flipping through the pictures. Hermione put her hand on a page so it couldn't be turned.

"You do look like him Starr." Hermione said with a stubborn look on her face. "You have the dark black hair, the paler completion and if I might add the same nose."

"You my friend are seeing things." Starr said moving her hand out of the way. She turned the page and gasped at the picture that lay in front of her. The picture was of the Potters except there where two extra people. Sitting on the floor was a baby Harry and a baby girl about a year older than him. Harry reached out to the girl and she gave him a loving hug. James was sitting on a chair in front of the kids. He smiled proudly down at both of them and then up at Starr. Lilly placed a hand on James's shoulder but she was looking at the woman standing next to her. The woman had beautiful long black hair that came to the small of her back. She was very skinny but not sickly looking. She was very beautiful but what caught Starr's eyes were the woman's eyes. They were a beautiful almond shaped eye and the color was a mysterious green.

"Do you know her?" Hermione asked when she realized who Starr was looking at.

"Yeah." Starr said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "That's my mom."

The next week went by fast. Starr returned the album to Harry. When she asked him about the woman, he looked shocked. They hadn't been in the picture before. They searched together for clues everyday at lunch after that but nothing came up.

"Lets think of something else." Ron said on Friday when Harry brought out the album. "Like when are we going to have a meeting about Harry teaching us Defense of the Dark Arts?"

"I'd say that's worth pausing our very important search for." Starr said when Harry ignored Ron and started to open the album. "I need to know when to avoid the bore crew."

"Next Hogsmeade visit." Hermione said looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Do you think you can avoid them there?"

"No chance." Starr said with a heavy sigh. "Its like if I even look at George in any way, Draco keeps me a hour later. I cant handle another late night or I'll fail everything."

"I'll hex him the next time I see him for you." Harry said grudgingly. "It would give me a good reason to any way."

"Thanks Harry but that last thing you need is a detention." Starr said with a laugh. Ginny came over and took a seat next to Harry. She smiled at both of them and started to eat.

"So do you really think you two are brother and sister?" She asked after a big bite of ham.

"No, I don't think there is any way what so ever that Harry and I are brother and sister." Starr said shaking her head and folding her arms.

"I don't either." Harry said looking over at Starr. "I mean she has none of my good looks, my flying skills, or my ability to fight the dark arts."

"That's because I'm better." Starr said with a cocky smile. Then Starr and Harry both laughed. "You know I can see why you all would think we'd be related. I mean the same black hair and the way we fight all the time."

"Not to mention the eyebrow line or the nose." Hermione pointed out. Ginny and Ron looked across the table from Starr to Harry.

"Wow now that she mentions it." Ron said nodding his head and looking at Ginny. "I'd say they look like siblings."

"They also have a connection with You-Know-Who wanting to kill them both. And they both want revenge on him for killing their family. Hmmm." Ginny said then laughed. "I'd say they're almost the same person. Maybe they are twins!"

"Wow wow wow. Ok back it up right there. I am stopping this conversation before you three get some crazy ideas stuck in your head." Starr said getting up and heading for her next class.

As the day started to ware down Starr found a comfy spot on the couch in the common room when Mez jumped into her lap. She quickly checked his collar. She smiled when she read

_Tonight. 6th floor. Unused Class Room_

She waited for the common room to clear out before she made her way out the portrait hole and back to the 6th floor. When she entered the class room George was already there.

"I didn't think you'd come." He said standing up from a desk and walking to her.

"Of course I came." Starr said with a smile. George smiled back and kissed her passionately. Starr quickly removed George's shirt. He was just about to remove hers when the door flew open and a figure stood gaping at the couple.

"Draco!" Starr said in alarm. She quickly threw George's shirt back at him. "What are you doing here?"

""I could have asked you the same thing, but I believe I've seen enough to answer my own question." Draco sneered. "Go on Weasel, get out of here before I hex you. I need to have a word with my cousin."

"I'm not leaving you hear alone with her Malfoy." George said tightening his grip around Starr's waist.

"Believe me Weasel you've done more damage to her than I ever have." Draco said his eyes turning into an icy glare.

"Why you little…" George tried to get past Starr but she stood in his way.

"No George. Let him say what he has to say. He knows I am more powerful than he is. He wont try anything." Starr looked Draco square in the eyes and his expression changed. "Trust me George. Go on back to the common room. I'll be fine."

George put his shirt on in silence. When he left the room, he left with out even a glance back at them.

"If dad find's out about this George is going to be killed." Draco warned. He walked up to Starr and looked her straight in the eyes. "I can't keep paying Miles to date you. Dad is starting to get suspicious."

"No one asked you to do that for me Draco." Starr said her eyes turning cold. "You were the one who came up to me and said you wanted to help remember. I still didnt see why you changed."

"People do that." Draco said with a sigh. "I guess I like you more that you're at Hogwarts and Father thinks you're a complete failure."

"That's not what I said Draco." Starr said with a sigh. "Remember when we were kids. You and I used to sneak out into the gardens and play all the time. We used to be the best of friends till you came to Hogwarts. What happened to you?"

"For the first time in my life my father was proud of me more than you. I wanted to milk it. I started to hate it that he was giving you everything and you weren't even his child." Draco said angrily. He walked up to a wall and leaned up against it. "I didn't really change. I just didn't want people to know that my best friend was my blood traitor cousin."

"Gee thanks Draco. I feel so loved." Starr said sitting down next to him. She wondered what her friends would think if they knew that She and Draco actually sat up and talked all night long. She wondered what they'd say if she told them that she wasn't really spending almost every night with Miles, she was with Draco talking about gossip and secrets.

"Lets play our game." Starr said with a yawn. "You go first."

"So I've heard a rumor that you and Harry are brother and sister is it true." Draco asked holding out his hand. Starr rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away.

"I'm not answering that." Starr said shaking her head.

"Remember you have to answer what ever I say and what ever is said can never leave this." Draco conjured up a sea shell. Starr nodded

"Ok fine." She leaned down and whispered into the shell "No."

"Thank Merlin's beard." Draco sneered.

"Ok my turn. Do you really like Pansy or is she just some girl you use to do stuff for you?" Starr asked.

Draco whispered into the shell "I just use her."

"Ok my turn. How much do you really like George." Draco asked.

With out even thinking of an answer Starr whispered into the shell "I'd die for him."


	15. Chapter 15

**Since I love every one who read s my stories.**** I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of some other stories that aren't getting reviews. Never Forgotten Past is one. ****Lets**** Go Down In ****Historty****Born Enemies.****The ****Newsie's**** Angel.****The Love of Two.**** I would really love it if you would I need to know if I should keep going with them or stop. I want at least 10 reviews on each before I can start or finish any other stories. Thank you lots and ****lolts**


	16. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****any of Harry Potter**

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've worked on this one for about an hour but ****it's**** 1:30 in the morning and my brain isn't working as well ****lol**** so I'm sorry this chapter is going to be short. I promise a longer one the next update. I would really like some more reviews at least three before I update again….. ****lol**** just kidding. I'll update as soon as I can!**

When Starr went back to the common room she found George sleeping on the couch. She smiled and walked up to him. She sat down on the couch and kissed him. He woke up and looked up at her with a large smile on his face.

"Best wake up I've had my entire life." He said wrapping his arm around her. Starr laid down next to him letting his warmth warm her. They laid like that for awhile then George sat strait up and looked at her. "You've been gone for two hours. What were you doing?"

"Talking." Starr said rolling her eyes. She knew she would have to tell him how close he and Draco had gotten close but she didn't expect this soon. "My eyes have tamed him down."

George seemed to take that answer as he laid back down and kissed her. She had missed his so much.

"I love you." George whispered in her ear. Starr smiled

"I love you too."

* * *

The next day Starr made it to a DA meeting. Harry worked with her to catch up to the rest of the group but it didn't take long. She was surprisingly strong. Harry then partnered her up with Fred and George. He prayed that they'd stay out of mischief but his wishes didn't come true. Five minutes into their lesson Hermione's wand flew out of her hand. Harry glared over at Fred and George but they didn't seem to be paying attention to Hermione at all. Two second later Cho's wand hit Harry in the back of the head. Harry looked around and still Fred and George were behaving. He then looked at Starr who pretended to be listening intently to Fred and George's conversation about Troll snot.

"Starr." Harry called and Starr giggled.

"Sorry Harry. I couldn't help myself." Starr replied and went back to jinxing Fred. When the meeting was over Harry got out the map and sent small random groups out at a time. Starr looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"So can George and I go?" Starr asked and Harry gave her a yeah right look. "Oh come on you have the map you can see us go right to the common room."

"Ha just because I have the map doesn't mean that will stop you two." Harry said and Starr knew he was right. He sent George and Fred next leaving him, Ron, Hermione and Starr. They all left together. It was the last time she saw them for a while. The next week Harry and George got into a fight with Draco and Draco turned back into his old self. He avoided her eye and would curse her if he caught her anywhere near her friends. That was until one night, a few days before Christmas holiday, Professor Dumbledore woke her up telling her to come to his office. When she got there she found Harry and all the Weasley kids sitting around the office. Starr looked confused and looked at Dumbledore.

"I want you to go back with the Weasleys and Harry. I'll explain later if it doesn't come out before hand." Dumbledore said and Starr nodded she took the portkey with the others and found herself in a dingy dark house. She looked around and gasped. She had been there before.

A man came up to them and Starr looked at him in awe. She knew the man standing in front of her but couldn't put her finger on it. George came up to her and placed and arm around her.

"What's going on?" the man asked helping Ginny to her feet. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured?"

"Ask Harry." Fred said.

"Yeah I want to hear this myself." George replied. Starr started to sway and George tightened his grip on her but it wasn't good enough. She slipped out of his arms and fell to the ground.

"Starr!" George said kneeling next to her.

"This place. It makes me feel so week."Starr said holding her head. the man grabbed her hand and pulled up her sleeve to reveal Starrs bracelet.

"Starr Light?" the man said as if he was seeing a ghost. Starr nodded right before she fainted. George tried to wake her but she was out cold.


	17. Family

Starr woke up later in the night to find a lot of people looking down at her. There was the man from down stairs who had known her name. He had long black hair and a black beard. Then there was a woman with red hair. Starr guessed they were the Weasly parents. There was a nice looking man that Starr had never seen before and a woman with bright purple hair.

"Starr Light?" The man Starr had never seen before asked and she nodded. "Do you know who any of us are?"

Starr looked at every one and pointed to the red headed woman. "George's parents."

The two nodded and the mother introduced herself. "Molly Weasly."

Starr then looked around and stopped at the man that had been down stairs. "And you look familiar but I don't know from where."

The man looked heart broken and Starr felt horrible. She turned away and looked back to Molly. "I'm sort of hungry."

"I'll go get you some thing to eat." Molly said happily.

"No…let Kreacher do it." the man with black hair replied.

"But Sirius." Molly protested.

"Kreacher get in here now!" The man roared and soon a very ugly house elf walked into the room. Then the man turned to Starr. "Starr tell Kreacher what you want."

Starr looked confused. House elves only listened to the family they belonged to. Then it hit her. this was a test. "Kreacher please get me a glass of water."

Kreacher shook his head as if he was having a fit then vanished. The room was silent as they waited for the house elf to come back. And sure enough Kreacher came back into the room holding a cup of water. Starr's whole face lit up that meant the Sirius was related to her. she turned to him and stared into his face, hoping that the memory would come back to her but it didn't. She still didn't know how she knew him. She then began to sway. The weakness was coming back.

"Think Starr. Think hard. Who am I?" Sirius asked and Starr shook her head. She still had no clue. But Sirius wasn't giving up. "Think hun, think. I used to let you ride on my shoulders when we went to Diagon Ally so you could be taller than every one. You used to ride with my on my bike and beg me to go higher or faster. You used to cuddle up on my lap when ever you had gotten scared. I used to take you and Harry to the park where you'd play in the sand box. Please Starr. Remember?"

Starr started to fade fast and it had gotten worse with every memory Sirius told. Starr looked around once more and saw the girl with purple hair as she changed her nose shape to a cat nose. "Cousin Tonks?"

The girl nodded and some memories started to come back to her. She regained some of her strength. She then looked over at the man beside her. She remembered him coming to visit and bringing her a toy broom. "Lupin! My God Father!"

Lupin nodded then looked over at Sirius. I thought harder on the memory I just had. He had brought me the broom and my mother rolled her eyes. She wouldn't let me have one two days before. She smiled and gave Lupin a hug then called for some one to come out of the garage. She remembered running to a man she called Daddy, to show him the broom. The man lifted her high into the air and Starr gasped. The weakness returned in full blast. She turned to Sirius and smiled. "Dad."

Starr laid back in the bad but the weakness was gone. She gave Sirius a hug. "I remember after Lupin gave me my toy broom you lifted me up in the air and told me I didn't need a broom. You could make me fly."

"That's right, I did." Sirius said as a tear streamed down his face. "Oh Starr. I thought you had been killed."

"I've been living with the Malfoys." Starr said and Sirius looked mad.

"The Malfoys raised you." Sirius asked and Starr nodded.

"Lucius was nice to me because of my eyes." Starr said with a smile and Sirius looked confused. So Starr explained. "My eyes have a power to melt the hearts of evil."

Sirius gave her an odd look then was interrupted by five kids falling into the room.

"I thought I told you kids to go to bed." Molly said rolling her eyes.

"We wanted to check up on Starr." George said walking up to her and giving her a hug. Then he kissed her on the cheek. "You had me so worried."

"You had us all worried Starr." Fred said shaking his head. "I thought we would have to tie George up for a while because he kept trying to break in here. Then we all gave in and broke in."

Starr laughed. Her friends sure did worry a lot. She then looked at Sirius. "I guess you all have met my Dad."

"You're what?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Starr Light is my daughter, Harry." Sirius said with a smile. "She was with you the night your parents were killed. They never found her and I had thought she died. But she's alive and well. This is going to be the best Christmas ever. And if you keep thinking harder. You'll know who Harry is."

"I already know he's something to me. I remember the night his parents died. And I remember Mom leaving to try and find you. And Harry has pictures of me hand him." Starr said then looked confused. "How come you couldn't just tell me?"

"Because there is a spell on you. If some one tells you who your family is it could kill you, depending on how much they tell you. That is why you were getting weaker every time Sirius told you a story. He wasn't giving you too much information though so you were safe." Lupin said handing Starr a piece of Chocolate.

"So I wont be able to find out my mothers name till I find it out for myself?" Starr asked and Sirius smiled weakly.

"I can tell you her name but I cant tell you who the rest of her family is." Sirius said and with a sad sigh, he told her. "Jewels Haden Black."

Starr looked down at her bracelet she had seen something that reminded her of that name. on her bracelet there were new pieces. There was a man with Sirius name on it and then there was a woman with Jewels name on it. and to her surprise there was also one of Lupin, Tonks and….Harry.

"Is Harry a cousin?" Starr asked and Sirius nodded. She thought harder and then it came to her. "Jewels Haden Potter! There is a trophy for her back at Hogwarts! My mom was Harry's dad's sister!"

"That's right." Sirius said with a smile. "That's how I met your mother. She was four years younger than us but I loved her so much. You look so much like her. the same green eyes. James and I used to tease Lilly and Jewels. They both had beautiful green eyes and we used to say that's why we loved them so much."

Sirius smiled at the memory and Harry came and sat down on Starr's bed. He wanted to hear this as well.

Sirius smiled at Harry and went on. "Starr is actually one year older than you to the day. She would always hold her arms out to you and you'd run into them giving her a big hug. Embarrassing yet?"

They both shook their head and Sirius went on. "After we found out that You know who was after you Harry your parents went into hiding and I made Jewels and Starr stay with you. Jewels had the ability to see things. She saw me in trouble one night and left to find me. But you know who found her first. He killed her himself, something he only did if the person was dangerous to him. Then he went after you two. There is something about both of you that he wants."

"So we are sort of in this fight together." Starr said smiling over at Harry. For the first time in a very long time he felt as if he was not alone. He would have some one there to fight You know who.


	18. Cought in the heat of the moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is going to be so short. I am actually grounded from the computer and am not supposed to be on it right now. But my parents are gone and I didn't want you to go with out an update! So here it is! Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

Starr spent most of her Holiday exploring the house and talking with her family. She never felt so loved by a group of people than she did there. Tonks would tell her stories about her mother when she was younger. They had been in the same year and were very good friends. She told Starr about how her mother was very popular. the moment she stepped onto the Hogwarts express every one had known who she was. Lupin told storied about Sirius and how he could change into a dog. Starr's eyes got big with realization. The was a big black dog with Harry at the Hogwarts Express. Lucius must have recognized him.

Sirius talked about Jewels. "She was a goddess of sorts. Her beauty out shown everything. I consider myself lucky that she loved me. She had so many offers back then."

Starr smiled at her father. She could tell that he had really loved her.

"You look so much like her." Sirius said with a smile. "I'm sure you have guys running after you."

"Fred and George have made it clear to them that I'm off limits." Starr said with a smirk. It slowly faded when she remembered all the things she had been through past few months.

"Oh really now." Sirius said with a smile. "And why might they have been doing that."

"I had been dating George." Starr said sadly. "Then Draco told Lucius and Lucius made me break up with him and date some one else."

Sirius did not look please to here that. He stood up and paced. "Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yeah." Starr replied but before Sirius could say any more Molly called them down for supper. Starr smiled when she saw Arthur was sitting at the table. she took her seat between the twins. Fred as usual started to pile food onto Starr's plate as George took it off and placed it on his. Tonks held back laughter as Starr ignored them and held a conversation with Ginny. Molly turned around and the twins quickly stopped, but the moment she turned back around they started up once again.

"Do they do that to you often?" Tonks asked.

"What?" Starr said confused then looked down at her plate as George took a blueberry tart. She rolled her eyes. "Some days George lets me take a bite before he takes it, or they switch rolls."

"I'm glad to see you've made friends with these good kids." Sirius said with a smile. "And the fact that you got into Gryffindor."

"I was scared I was going to get into Slytherin because the sorting hat told me that it was putting me in the house that I had family in. I didn't know any other family except for Draco then." Starr said smacking Georges hand away from her plate so that she could eat. She nudged him playfully in the ribs with her elbow and he smiled lovingly down at her. Tonks and Lupin where the only grownups that seem to notice.

George leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Meet me up stairs later tonight. In my room. Fred already knows to stay out."

Starr gave him a small wink in response. She missed him so much.

Starr knocked on George's bedroom door. George opened it and quickly brought her in shutting the door behind her. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Starr wrapped her legs around his waist and George smiled.

"God this is going to be the best Christmas ever." George said pulling Starr's shirt off.

"Oh hell yeah." Starr ran her fingers threw his red hair. He ran his hand up her leg and under her denim skirt. He just started to pull down her panties when the door burst open.

"George Weasly!" Molly's shrill screech sounded through the room. "What the hell do you think your doing!"

Starr unwound her legs from George's legs and found her shirt. She stood next to him after she put it on and took his hand.

"Answer me this instant." Molly insisted as Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks walked into the room. They took one look at the teens and knew exactly what she had walked in on.

"Starr?" Sirius asked.

"I love him." Starr answered looking up at George. He smiled down at her and brought her closer to him.

"You are just kids!" Molly exclaimed. "Starr you're no older than fifteen…"

"She's sixteen Molly." Sirius piped in. "Only a year younger than George."

"You are not helping." Molly hissed at him. "I want you out of my sons room. And don't let me catch you in here again with out some one else with you."

Starr kissed George on the cheek and walked out of the room to find her friends standing in the stairwell laughing their butts off.

"And I wonder what they caught you doing?" Harry said putting an arm around his cousins shoulders and walked her safely to her room.


	19. Christmas presents

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.**

**AN: I would really love some more reviews! I believe I know where I want to go with this story know because well I'm already starting on the sequel. So please tell me what you think of this one! Oh and this is just some Christmas Fluff because it is Christmas. But there are some clues in here…..hope you can find them!**

The next day at breakfast Starr again sat between Fred and George. Molly watched her extremely close but since it was Christmas she let a lot of things slide. She handed out the presents and Starr was surprised to find one from the Malfoys. Or at least from Draco. She looked around nervously then quickly opened it. She wasn't surprised to find a broom. A Nimbus 2005.

"Wow! George exclaimed examining the broom. "Who the bloody hell gave you that."

"Draco." Starr said in awe. There had to be something wrong with it. he would never just give her a broom. But then again he had changed. She put the broom aside and opened the next one from, to her surprise, Lucius. It was a book on useful but rare spells. Her present from Narcissa was a lovely red dress robe. I looked at all the presents in awe. Not even when I lived with them had they treated me this well at Christmas. But then again they assumed I was still at Hogwarts, while they spent the Christmas Holiday traveling to exotic places. She looked around the room to see the surprise on every ones faces. Starr nervously set them aside and went for her other presents. From Harry she got a book on spells of the eye. She smiled over at him knowing that the book would most likely explain her eyes. From Hermione she got a muggle book called Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul. From what the back said it sounded interesting. From Ron she got a note book and colored ink set. From Ginny she got a box of goodies. From Fred she got a box of gag gifts. She opened Georges to find a gorgeous diamond earring, necklace set.

"Its beautiful. It must have been a fortune to buy." She said giving George a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at her.

"I'd give you any thing that I thought was as beautiful as you." George said and Starr blushed. He as so sweet. Starr looked down in front of her and was surprised to find even more gifts and a tone of Christmas letters. She saw the gift from Miles and put it to one side. She didn't even want to know what he tried to give her.

"Here open these." Sirius said pulling three present out from the bottom of the pile. "They're from me, Tonks, and Lupin."

Starr happily obeyed. Sirius gave her a picture book filed with photos of her mother and the rest of the family. Tonks gave her a picture of her and Jewels when they were still in Hogwarts. And Lupin gave her money and a book on spells to defend yourself with against the dark arts. She smiled over at Harry. The book would really come in handy for DA meetings. Sighing she looked down at the presents sitting in front of her. she didn't even think she knew that many people.

"You need any help?" Fred teased. She looked around and realized that everyone was finished opening presents.

"Sure. Tell me who they're from and I'll tell you if I want to open them now or forget them for later." Starr said and George laughed holding up Mile's gift.

"I have a feeling this one from your boyfriend is one you want to safe for later." George said with a smirk.

"Or not even open at all. I'll know later if I'm in the mood." Starr said rolling her eyes. Every one grabbed a present.

"Here's one from Luna Lovegood." Molly said and Starr nodded. It was a charm necklace just like hers.

"Neville Longbottom." Hermione said and Starr once again nodded. It was a charm to put on her bracelet. It was the letters DA.

"How about one from Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked with a laugh already setting it behind him knowing what the answer would be.

"Lavender Brown?" George asked and Starr rolled her eyes. She already knew it was magic makeup that looked good on you no matter how bad you were at applying it. She nodded any way.

"Parvati Patil?" Fred asked. Starr nodded. She never thought the girl liked her but she guessed wrong. In side was a book of love charms and potions. Starr rolled her eyes. She didn't need help with that. Starr looked down at the present she had in her hand. It didn't tell her who it was from at all. She looked the present over. There was still no sign of who it was from. She cautiously opened it and found a beautiful red diamond studded collar for Mez, and a book of how to raise the best magical cat. She looked at it confused then opened the book. Inside was a message.

_Your cat deserves the best. She is very special. Take good care of her I will be watching over her while you are gone._

Starr read the note over and over. She knew the person had to be from Hogwarts but it gave no clue to who it was. she handed the book to Sirius. He read it but was as confused as Starr on who it was from. She then handed it over to Hermione.

"This hand writing is very familiar." Hermione said and Ron and Harry nodded. They knew they had seen the handwriting somewhere. They just weren't sure from where.

"How about Crabe and Goyle?" Sirius said looking the poorly wrapped present over. It wasn't hard to tell that it was a broom cleaning kit. Just because the paper didn't completely cover the gift.

"Naw. I already know what it is. I can wait." Starr said with a smile.

"Cho Chang?" Harry said looking at the gift in surprise.

"Oh yeah. Open that one!" Starr said with a smile. Harry did and was surprised to see a beautiful decorative hairpiece that Cho wore all the time.

"I didn't know you two were friends." Harry said handing the gift over.

"Oh yeah. We're surprisingly really close. I told her I really liked her hairpiece and so she said she'd get me one." Starr said with a smile. She watched hairy for a moment knowing that he had a crush on her friend.

"How about Patricia Stimpson?" Hermione asked.

"Who?" Starr asked cocking her head to one side.

"She's in our house." Hermione said and Starr Shrugged.

"Sure why not." Starr said with a sigh. It was a box of chocolate frogs. Starr looked down at her pile of presents. Two of them were from Slytherin boys. One From Dean Thomas. Then there were three from people she didn't even know. Like Kenneth Towler, Lisa Turpin and Hanna Abbott. She then looked at the letters. She didn't know a single one of them. "How do all these people know me? I know like none of these people."

"You're just like your mother." Sirius said with a smile. "She used to get presents from almost every one in the school for Christmas and her birthday. You're popular."

"But I didn't even give any of them a present." Starr said worriedly. Then she sighed heavily. "I don't think I'm going to like this popularity thing."

"Your even giving Harry a run for his money." Ginny said with a laugh. "In stead of the Boy Who Lived gossip around the school. It's the Starr girl."

"Can I like some how hide for the rest of my life and be forgotten some how?" Starr suggested. "Or George could like hide me in his room for eternity."

Molly gave Starr a disgusted look but said nothing.

"You're just going to have to get used to it. eventually it will die down. But since you did show up to school late and started in your Fifth year right away…There will be talk for a while." Sirius said giving his daughter a hug. "Now I believe you should all take your things to your rooms so we can get the table cleared off."

The children obeyed grabbing their presents and some of Starr's as well. they dropped Starr's presents off at her room then took theirs to their rooms. Starr sat on her bed watching Hermione and Ginny try and stuff their things into their Hogwarts trunk. Starr picked up the gift from Miles. With a sigh she opened it.

"Oh my god!" Starr said looking down at the gift. It was a very expensive ruby necklace. Starr lifted it out of the box and showed it to the girls.

"Wow who gave you that?" Ginny said in awe.

"Miles." Starr said still in shock. "What the hell am I to do with it! I mean I'll never wear it just for the fact its from Miles…but…wow."

"I never knew he had good taste." Ginny said with a laugh. Starr laughed as well but the more she thought about it the more she knew Miles hadn't bought the necklace for her.

"I bet you anything Draco bought it and gave it to Miles to give to me." Starr said with a sneer.

"Draco?" Hermione said as if it was the stupidest idea in the world.

"Despite what others may believe, he has really good taste in style." Starr said and rolled her eyes. "He's just trying to make up for jinxing me all last week. Well its not working."

"Draco doesn't seem like the type of guy to make up for something." Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

"There are a lot of things people don't know about him. Like the fact that he hates his father because of the fact that Lucius has planed out his whole life. And Lucius wont let him do anything he wants to." Starr said bitterly. "We used to be really close growing up but he changed when his father became proud of him for the first time in his life."

"When was that?" Ginny asked.

"When he got into Slytherin." Starr replied. "But now Lucius is back to his old ways and Draco's tired of it. So how do you get back at your father for all the crap he's done?"

Ginny and Hermione shrugged. They had no clue.

"Ruin your fathers plan by showing his true colors and helping out his cousin," Starr said with a smirk. "Draco is paying off Miles to pretend like he'd dating me so his father wont suspect that I'm actually with George. All those nights when I've been gone, I've been hanging out with Draco."

"What!" Hermione said in surprise.

"Shhhhh….Draco has changed Hermione." Starr said nervously. "Just promise you wont tell anyone till the time has come."

"And when will that be?" Hermione asked unsure of her friend.

"Don't worry. I'll let you know." Starr said and walked out of the room.


	20. Free From Him At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.**

**AN: I feel so deprived with out any reviews for the last three chapters. Have I really lost your interest? Please please tell me what you think. I've added some more clues to this chapter! One even for the sequel! smiles wink wink yeah that's right you know you want to read lol. **

Starr sighed as she tried to pay attention in class. Her mind wandered as she thought about her Christmas holiday. She looked over at Hermione who was intently writing down notes as the teacher droned on. Harry and Ron on the other hand were having trouble keeping themselves awake. She held back a giggle as Harry stomped on Ron's foot and he shot up in his chair and mumbled something that sounded like damn spiders and their fuzziness.

"Is it just me or does school seem to drag on and on with no point at all." Starr asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you don't watch yourself you'll turn in to Harry and Ron." Hermione said with a smirk.

"What can I say? It runs in the family." Starr said with a smile. Hermione smiled slightly and went back to her notes. When the bell finally rang, she was up and out of the class room before Hermione or the boys could catch up with her. She was just happy to get out of the awful class room, but she wasn't looking forward to her next class. Defense against the Dark Arts. She walked in and sat in the back not wanting to call attention to herself when she fell asleep. Some one sat down next to her and she turned to them. To her surprise she found Draco with his chin on his arms as he leaned over the desk.

"Are you lost or just going threw Starr withdrawal?" Starr asked and Draco hid a smirk.

"What can I say? For the moment you're my favorite cousin." Draco replied as if he was completely bored out of his mind.

"And any other day I'm chopped liver. What do you want?" Starr asked and this time Draco let the smile creep across his face.

"I cant pay Miles off any more. Dad's getting suspicious." Draco said looking at Starr out of the corner of his eye. "I know its going to break your heart but you need to break up with him."

"Oh no how could you. I'm all broken in side. Isn't there another way." Starr said in a very sarcastic tone.

"I thought that would make your day." Draco said with a sigh. The class started and both Draco and Starr started to nod off. Starr had read the book at least three times already and knew the book almost by heart by that time. Every so often she'd poke Draco in the ribs just to irk him off.

"Do that one more time and I'll change my mind about Miles." Draco threatened and Starr glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Starr said bitterly.

"Try me." Draco said raising his eyebrows. Starr mimicked him but didn't poke him for the rest of the class. When the bell rang Draco quickly left and Starr waited up for her friends.

"What was that about?" Harry asked glaring at Draco's back.

"Starr withdrawal. Even the most evil little jerks go threw it." Starr said and Harry smirked.

"I never saw you in this good of a mood." Harry said then turned to Ron and Hermione. "I think George and Fred have rubbed off on you."

"I'm betting more George than Fred." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Please that's my brother you're talking about. I really don't want to hear this." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Then cover your ears." Starr smirked and Ron groaned. They turned the corner to see Miles and a couple other Slytherins leaning up against the wall. Starr sighed.

"Oh what do you know it's the boy of my dreams." Starr said sarcastically only loud enough for her friends to hear. "I'll see you guys at diner."

Starr walked up to Miles and put on her best fake smile. He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a mischievous look.

"Watch this." Miles said to her and the other Slytherins around him. He got out his wand and before Starr could stop him jinxed a young Gryffindor that walked by. Starr angrily pushed Miles away and took out her wand. She pointed it at him her whole body shaking with anger.

"That's the last time you jinx some one from my house Miles." Starr warned. "I'm no longer just going to sit around and watch you jinx my friends."

Miles sneered. "Do it Starr. Do it and we are over."

Starr smirked and muttered a spell. Miles nose started to grow bigger and bigger till he could barely keep his head up. Starr put her wand away and pretended to pout. "Oops. I guess that means we're over."

Starr walked away smiling from ear to ear. She was free from Miles at last.

Later she found out that Miles didn't get punishment for what he did, but Starr was given detention from Professor Snape. Angrily Starr found her way to the Potions room and marched in. she ignored the students in the classroom and found herself standing in front of Snape's desk. She slammed her hands down on the wooden desk causing Snape to look up slightly.

"Miss Black. May I ask you why you seem that it is fit for you to stomp into my class room while I am teaching?" Snape asked clearly annoyed.

"Why isn't Miles being punished for jinxing Fay Kills?" Starr asked angrily.

"From what I was told Miss Kills tripped on her own to feet." Snape retorted.

"Oh and she just happened to fly across the hall?" Starr said her anger rising. "I saw him do it Professor Snape! But then again you see it fit to give me a weeks detention."

"Well Mr. Bletchley's nose was always rather large. But I believe what you had done to him caused it to grow the size of his head." Snape said and Starr rolled her eyes.

"To tell you the truth I didn't see a difference." Starr snapped.

"Miss Black I will ask you this nicely and I will only ask once. Please leave this classroom or I will make your detention last for a month." Snape said getting to his feet.

"I thought you were a teacher Professor Snape." Starr said with a sneer. "Teachers are supposed to teach lessons, not pick and choose between favorites."

"Your out of line Miss Black." Snape said his face turning red. "But then again you are a Black. And just like your father you never learn when to shut your mouths and walk away. Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Like I said before you only take from those you don't feel worthy enough to be a favorite." Starr retorted.

"You're just angry at Miles for breaking it off with you." Snape growled. "Your just like your mother. You want revenge on any one who breaks up with you. But I'm sure you'll have another by the end of this week. Just say another word Miss Black and I'll take another Fifty points."

Starr started to open her mouth to reply when George's voice came to here.

"Starr. Just give it up." George pleaded. Starr turned around to glare at him. She met his eye and her face softened. she glared one last time as Snape but her eye strayed to the black bored behind her. the writing looked strangely familiar. Shaking it out of her head she walked out of the class room ignoring the murmurs of the class. She was still extremely angry and went to find an abandoned class room to get away from the other students. She sat down in a desk and put her head in her arms. She didn't know how long she was there till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled she sat up and turned to see Draco smirking down at her.

"I hear you went after Snape." Draco said the amusement was clear on his face.

"Oh bite me." Starr said angrily. And scooted over to allow Draco to sit. He did and leaned back in the desk.

"I have never heard of a student dumb enough or brave enough to snap back at a teacher. Let alone Snape." Draco said and Starr rolled her eye.

"What can I say your side of the family just sort of snapped out of me." Starr said sarcastically.

"What is with you today?" Draco said giving her an odd look. "You seem….odd."

"Nothing Draco. I just had a wonderful holiday. Thanks for the broom by the way." Starr said with a smile and Draco smirked. He got out his wand and summoned a seashell. He handed it to Starr. Knowing the routine she took it with out question.

"Where did you really spend your Christmas Holiday." Draco asked.

Starr hesitated before she answered. "The Black house."

Draco gave her an odd look but didn't say anything. He took the shell and waited for her to ask a question.

"Why are you so terrible to Hermione?" Starr asked.

"For reason's I'm scared to admit." Draco admitted and Starr gasped. Did that mean she thought it ment?


	21. Dumbledore's Army?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: there are a lot of parts in the book in this chapter and I have skipped a lot, but I wanted this story to move faster so I skipped. Please tell me what you think! There is another clue in the end of this Chapter about Starr! She wont show up in the next few chapters but a lot will come out about her! hope you enjoy! And Please, Please, Please Review!!!!!!**

When Starr got back to the common room she was glad to see the twins sitting by themselves next to the fire. Mez was curled up in a ball at George's feet.

"Hello beautiful." Starr said picking up her cat and taking its spot on the floor.

"Awe you just called me pretty!" Fred cooed.

"No she's mine! Get your own." George teased putting his arms around Starr.

"You mean there are more than one of her?" Fred said raising his eyebrows. "And I though Hogwarts had trouble with just us. Just imagine what it would be like with two Starrs."

"Utter kayos" George said placing a kiss on top of Starr's head. Fred and George laughed but stopped when they realized Starr wasn't laughing with them. The nervously looked at each other then down at Starr, who was staring at her cat.

"You know Mez is just going to keep sleeping no matter how hard you stare him down." George informed her and Starr smirked a little.

"Sorry. I was thinking about that letter." Starr said looking very confused. "The letter said take good care of her. but I always thought Mez was a boy. I mean that's what they told us at the pet store. But know that I look at her… its true. Mez is a girl."

"And that's a big deal why?" Fred asked looking at her sideways.

"Because I've had her since before school starts and it takes a mysterious letter to get me to see I was wrong about her." Starr said then looked back down at the cat. "And not to mention the letter said she was very special. But all I've seen her do is chase after Crookshanks, eat and sleep."

"You know if I didn't know what you were talking about, I'd think you would be talking about Ron." Fred said and Starr laughed.

"You are bad." Starr teased she then looked up into George's eyes. "You know I don't have a boy at the moment."

George gave her a mischievous smile. "And I don't have a girl. What do you say we get together and have some fun after the DA meeting."

"Count on it." Starr said with a wink and headed up the stairs. "See you at the meeting."

"Think of the happiest thought possible!" Harry told every one in the DA room. Starr thought hard. The happiest moment of her life. A smile crept across her face. She knew what it was.

"Expecto Patronum!" Starr said and a glowing fog the shape of a leopard erupted from her wand. She giggled as it leaped over George and bounced across the room. Harry smiled proudly over at her.

"Very good you're the first one to get it down." Harry said patting her on the back.

"Haven't you heard…I'm what most people call brilliant." Starr said with a smile.

"Well then since you have so much brilliance maybe you could help me and show some of the others how it's done." Harry said with a smirk.

"Well I guess they are all worthy of my Brilliance." Starr said sarcastic. "Well except for this one. He's not worthy."

Starr put her arm around George who looked at her confused. "Wait, what am I not worthy enough for?"

"Nothing babe." Starr said wit ha wink at Harry. "Your doing wonderful."

Harry smirked and walked over to Cho who was doing a very good job. He talked to her for a moment before he started back towards Starr. He paused in front of Lavender deep in thought.

"What we really need is a boggart or something. That's how I learned, I had to conjure a Patronus while the boggart was pretending to be a dementor." Harry said as if trying to figure out how to get one.

"But that would be scary." Lavender squeaked.

"So would facing a real dementor." Starr informed her. she winked at George who had almost perfected his Patronus. She decided to move on to some one else when she saw Seamus trying very hard to perfect his. The silver mist almost had the shape of a small fox. She then moved on to Ginny who had just produced a big silver horse.

"Sweet Patronus." Starr said with a smile. Ginny shrugged and then smirked at her friend.

"I heard yours is sweet too. Lets see it." Ginny said and Starr happily produced her Patronus. Hers chased Ginny's around the room and the girls laughed as they watched them. The door behind them opened and closed. Starr looked around the room and to her surprise saw a very familiar House Elf.

"Dobby?" Starr asked as the elf made its way to Harry. Starr fallowed wondering what the old Malfoy house elf was doing at Hogwarts.

"Hi Dobby!" Harry said sounding surprised to see the elf. "What are you…what's wrong?"

"Dobby?" Starr asked standing next to Harry. The elf gave a low pitiful sigh at the sight of her.

"Miss Black?" Dobby said in surprise. He hesitated before turning to Harry. "Harry Potter, sir…Harry Potter, sir… Dobby had come to warn you…but the house-elves have been warned not to tell…"

The elf ran headfirst into the wall and Starr shrieked. "Dobby, stop that this instant!"

She and Harry had been the only ones in the room to see Dobby in this behavior.

"What's happened Dobby?" Harry asked finally getting a hold of the elf. Once more he have a worried look over to Starr before he spoke.

"Harry Potter…she…she…"

"Who is she Dobby?" Starr demanded and the elf squeaked. That's when she realized the elf was scared of her. Harry gave her an odd look.

"Who's 'she' Dobby?" Harry repeated Starr's question. Realization crept across Starr's face and Harry realized who she was thinking.

"Umbridge?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded and most every one in the room gasped.

"What about her? Dobby…She hasn't found out about this…about us…about the D.A.?" Harry asked and soon knew the answer as the elf tried to hurt its self again. This time Starr stopped him. The elf seemed surprised by her actions.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked as Starr struggled to keep the elf from hurting its self.

"Yes, Harry Potter, Yes!" Dobby screeched and Starr's eyes grew big in horror. She looked up at her cousin. She then looked around. No one moved.

"What are you waiting for…Run!" Harry demanded and everyone started to race in different directions. Starr handed Dobby over to Harry as she grabbed both their things and headed for the door.

"Dobby... this is an order… get back down to the kitchen with the other elves, and if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no… and I forbid you to hurt yourself!" Harry demanded as he put Dobby down out side the door. Starr quickly shut it behind them as she handed Harry his stuff and told the house elf goodbye. Dobby muttered a farewell before disappearing.

"There's a men's restroom at the end of this corridor. I'll go that way. You find the closest place to hide and stay there." Harry said. Starr raced to an unoccupied classroom door when she heard Harry yell out. She turned around to see Harry lying on the floor and Draco walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

"Trip Jinx, Potter." Draco said happily. "Hey professor…Professor! I've got one!"

Starr felt a sharp pain in her back and realized Umbridge had jinxed her while walking around the corner behind her. she smiled to herself and brought Starr with her to see who Draco had gotten. His eyes widened when he saw Starr with her.

"Where did you catch her professor?" Draco asked but Umbridge ignored his question.

"Its him!" she said happily. "Excellent, Draco, oh very good… Fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here…Stand up Pottter! Draco you take this one and fallow me."

"But Professor. I don't believe Starr had anything to do with this group. She's my cousin and has been with me when the meetings have supposedly gone on." Draco said defending Starr.

"Well she wasn't this time Mr. Malfoy. But if you feel that way. I'll take them both. You check the boys restroom and Miss Parkinson can check the girls." Umbridge said taking Harry and Starr to the headmaster's office. Starr and Harry didn't look at each other the whole way up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. They both knew this wasn't going to be good for either of them. Starr and Harry pulled free of Umbridge's grasp the moment the door shut behind them.

"Well." Fudge said with almost satisfaction in his voice. "well, well, well."

"These two where on their way back to Gryffindor Tower." Umbridge said. "The Malfoy boy cornered him, while I got this one. Malfoy insisted that his cousin had nothing to do with this but I am not for sure. She was caught only feet away from Potter."

"I must remember to tell Lucius. He wont be to happy to hear about Starr, but his son will make him proud." Fudge said shaking his head at Starr. "Well Potter…Miss Black…I expect you know why you are here?"

"No." Starr and Harry said together.

"So you don't know why you are here?"

"Uh that's what we just said wasn't it." Starr said bitterly. Dumbledore gave her a warning glance but said nothing. Fudge looked suspiciously at the two kids in front of him. It was obvious that he did not believe them at all.

"So you have no idea why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office?" Fudge asked. "You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" Harry said shaking his head. "No."

"Or Ministry decrees." Fudge asked getting angry.

"Not that I'm aware of. But there are so many to keep track of. I'm sorry if I have by accident." Starr said with an innocent look. Fudge glared at the girl. Then he looked over at Harry who shook his head. He knew they were hiding something.

"So it's news to you is it. that an illegal student organization has been discovered within the school?" Fudge asked eying Starr.

"Yes it is." Harry answered annoying Fudge further. He had wanted Starr to answer. But the fact that Harry had mad his suspicion grow.

"I think, Minister," Umbridge said from behind Fudge. "We might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do." Fudge said eying the children once more hoping to see any sign of worry upon their faces. But both kids looked innocently up at him. He glared at the likeness of them. They almost seemed to match in every aspect of the moment. The girls eyes didn't even looked surprised to see her friend Marietta with purple pustules formed in the word SNEAK across her forehead. Marietta didn't seem to want to talk even with Umbridge egging her on.

"Oh very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him." Umbridge snapped. "Well, Minister. Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that in I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, some times known as the Room of Requirement, I would find our something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately at that point this hex cam into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me any more."

"Well now." Fudge said looking some what kindly towards Marietta. "It is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge, you did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

Marietta refused to speak and Starr chanced a glance over at Harry who had done the same thing. They smirked at each other but their smirked quickly faded as soon as they had appeared. Umbridge told them about how she knew about the meeting at the Hog's Head in October, but then informed them that Starr was not one of the kids who had attended it.

"Then why is she here?" Harry asked bitterly.

"I found her watching from behind a plant while Draco had you cornered." Umbridge said proudly.

"I was helping out my cousin Professor Umbridge. I never realized that was a crime." Starr admitted and it wasn't a lie. She just wasn't helping Draco.

"You were doing no such thing. Mr. Malfoy didn't even know you were there!"

Umbridge retorted. " Any way the purpose of Potter's meeting with these students was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age…"

"I think you'll find you're wrong there. Delores." Dumbledore said with a smile. Starr backed away from the group looking quickly around for a way to escape. For the time being there was nothing to be seen. She caught eyes with Dumbledore and blushed a little when she realized he had noticed what she was doing. He gave her another warning look. Then she saw Umbridge pull out a piece of parchment. She knew what it was the moment she saw it. It was the list of names of every one who was in the D.A. and Starr's name was the very first one on it.

"The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with." Umbridge said proudly.

"And look who's name just happens to be the first on this list." Fudge said eying Starr, who stood tall and emotionless. "Starr Light Black. I see you have turned out to be like your murderous father. Emotionless. You are a fool child."

Starr shot daggers at him with her eyes. Harry grabbed her arm and Fudge smirked.

"Awe, I should have guessed you two were involved. You were so much alike with your innocent looks." Fudge said with a laugh and Starr and Harry looked at each other in surprise. He didn't know they were cousins, but he had known Sirius was Starr's father. Fudge looked back down at the parchment then back up at Dumbledore. "By Thunder. See what they have named themselves. Dumbledore's army."

Dumbledore snatched the parchment away from Fudge and looked some what amused by the sight of it.

"Well the game is up." He said with a smirk. "Would you like a written confession from me, Cornelius… or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Starr and Harry looked confused at each other but it didn't take them long to realize what Dumbledore was doing. He was taking the wrap for all of the students on the paper. Soon there was a streak of silver light that filled the room. Starr and Harry were forced to the ground by some one but she couldn't see who. It wasn't till the dust floating around the room started to fade away that she saw it was McGonagall.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked them

"Yes." McGonagall answered for them all.

"Unfortunately, I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious." Dumbledore said in almost a whisper as the others go to their feet. "He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Engecombe's memory like that while every one was looking the other way…thank him for me wont you Minerva?"

"Now they will all awake very soon and it will be best if they do not know that we had time to communicate…you must act as though no time has passed, as though they were merely knocked to the ground, they will not remember…" Dumbledore continued and Starr and Harry shook their heads.

"Professor Dumbledore…" Harry began but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Listen to me Harry, you must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you close your mind to bad dreams… you will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me to close your mind." He then turned to Starr. "There are questions still to be answered about you before the world can know your connection with Harry. Even if most of them were old enough to know of it before. You will understand soon enough but you must listen to the Malfoy's until then and give them know knowledge of Sirius."

Dumbledore disappeared and Starr stood confused looking at the spot where Dumbledore once stood. She wondered why she should still listen to the Malfoys but the answer soon came to her the moment she left the office. Standing in front of the gargoyle was Lucius with an angry look upon his face.

"Starr…" He said then angrily looked away. "I thought it was a good idea to have you go to Hogwarts but now I see I was wrong. Pack your things. You'll be returning home this evening."

Starr looked down the hall to see Fred and George peeking out from a hidden passageway. They started toward her but she held up her hand as her eyes seemed to glow green for a spit second. An invisible barrier formed in front of the twins causing them to bounce back. Harry stared at his cousin in surprise. He had never seen her do anything like that before. That was when he realized that Starr had secrets of her own. One of them was being way stronger than she let any one else know.

"Ok Lucius. I will go." Starr said with no emotion at all. She walked with him down the hall as the barrier disappeared but the twins still seemed to be guarded from Starr. She left that night with out even a goodbye to any one. And they didn't hear from her for a long time.


	22. Starr a Death Eater

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.**

**AN: Please review…Please! I really need them. Any way in the letter part of the story the bold is supposed to be messy but you cant really tell that lol so here's my next chapter! **

The next day at breakfast the whole school seemed to know almost every detail of what happened the night before. They would whisper excitedly to one another but Harry always knew when Starr was brought up. The students faces showed sadness. Even the Slytherins seemed to be upset by her leaving. But no one showed it more than Draco. Harry could see him pick at his food but not bring the fork to his mouth. Harry had a very good suspicion that Draco had been the reason behind Lucius appearance.

"She didn't even say goodbye!" George said angrily.

"You know she had reason." Hermione assured him.

'But did she have reason to block us from her?" George demanded.

"You cant even be sure it was her who did it. " Fred reminded him. "She didn't even have her hand on her wand."

"It was the look she had in her eyes." George said shaking his head. "It was like evil almost. The smirk on her face..."

"That's because the power of her eyes only works when she's against some one she hates, or pretends to hate in your case." Hermione replied with a book in her hand. No one had even seen her get it out. Harry read the title. The Magic Eye. It was the book he had given Star for Christmas.

"Hermione? Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Starr left it behind. Along with a few pairs of clothes, her school robes, and Mez." Hermione said then looked down at the book. Sighing heavily she took out a small box from her robe's pocket. With out looking up she handed it to George. "She also left this."

George took it with a heavy heart. He knew what was in it with out even opening it. it was the necklace he had given her. he opened it and sure enough there lay the necklace along with a note.

George,

You had made my time at Hogwarts worthwhile, but now I must end what we had. I regret leaving this way and wish I could explain.

**I** must ask you to not try and contact me unless the necklace glows green. **In** which time I'll have jinxed _Mez's collar_ for you to reply. I must warn you not to get your hopes up because I may never again contact you. It is very **danger**ous at the moment. And **The Dark Lord** isn't very forgiving.

_Tell the others_ that they may not contact me for my mail is being searched. You all **has** been very friendly towards **me** and it will not be over looked when the time comes. **Do not forget your true friend.**

Love,

Starr Light Black

George passed the letter around so every one could try and help him understand what the letter meant.

"I don't like the sound of the second paragraph at all." Hermione said shaking her head. "But it would explain a lot of things."

"Would you mind elaborating on that?" Ron asked rolling his eyes. Hermione shook her head at her friend and explained.

"She called Voldimort, The Dark Lord. Last time I heard she always had called him Voldimort." Hermoine said nervously. "If I remember right only his Death eaters called him The Dark Lord. It would also explain why she and Malfoy were so close. Or why Lucius kept a close eyes on her. What if she was the bait to get you us? Or Sirius? Do you realize what all she has seen? Or heard?"

"and all those nights with Draco. I bet she was passing information on to him. Then on to Lucius." Ginny said angrily. "I knew something was up when I first met her."

"Com on. no one can be that good of an actor." George said bitting his bottom lip. He didn't want to believe that Starr was a Death Eater. "And besides she doesn't have the mark."

"He might not have marked her yet. And besides how many people do you know with eyes like Starr?" Hermione said placing the book upon the table. "It says her ethat wizards with this power can become very deceitful. They can make their enemy believe things that have never happened or aren't really there. Almost like a mirage,…oh wait…George you'll want to hear this…A person with the power of the eye can conjure up any emotion to change it to an emotion the Eye wants them to have, that is except for one. Love. Love over powers the eye in almost every situation. Any witch or wizard with this power has never been able to force love onto any other person."

Every one looked at George and Hermione continued. "The power of the eye is mostly controlled by the emotion of hate. It draws the hatred from an opponent and turns it to what ever the power holder wants. (Except of coarse for Love)…That's how she could put up that barrier. You both had hatred for Lucius. She used your hatred against you."

"You know none of this is making her look any better. Even if she had been in love with me." George said bitterly. "Hogwarts jut seems to have lost all its touch for me."

"You know George. I've been thinking the exact same thing." Fred said with a mischievous smile.

The night Fred and George left the Trio sat in the common room in silence. Every thing seemed to have been going wrong. The D.A. was over, Dumbledore was gone Umbridge was the new Headmistress, Starr was gone and may be a death eater, and The twins were now gone. Nothing of their fifth year seemed to be going smoothly.

"I still cant get myself to believe Starr was a death eater. It just cant be." Harry said out of the blue. "I mean the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor. It's never wrong. If Starr had been bad, it would have sensed that."

"I know Harry but her note makes it sound that way." Hermione said putting the note down on the table in front of her. they had all read the letter at least a million times that night. Harry picked it up once more, hoping to see some sort of clue.

"Murlin's beard. How didn't I see this before." Harry said heavily sitting down beside Ron. "There's a code. I in Mez's collar Danger. The Dark lord tell the others has me. Do not for get your true friend."

"That makes no since mate." Ron said shaking his head. " I in Mez's collar? What did she do shrink herself and is now living in the letters of Mez's name?"

Hermione snatched the letter away from Harry and read it again. She slammed it down on the table and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. "There are two codes in here. See how some of the words are neatly slanted. And some of the others seem messy and out of place. The slanted words read: Mez's collar. Tell the others. And the messy words read: I in danger. The Dark Lord had me. No not forget your true friend."

"Don't forget your true friend? Why cant girls just say what they mean rather than sounding like a damn fortune cookie." Ron said frustrated.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I think she's warning us for something."

Crookshanks jumped over the couch and landed on Hermione's lap as Mez ran around the side of the couch with a bit of a slide. She hissed at Crookshanks and with one flying leap landed in Ron's lap.

"Grab her!" Harry insisted. Ron confusingly obeyed. Harry knew that Mez had been acting up ever since Starr had left and didn't let to many people touch her. and sure enough Mez started to angrily claw at Ron's arms. Harry grabbed the cats collar and quicky read it out loud. "Prophecy?"

Ron dropped the angry cat. It gave one more frustrated smack at Ron's leg before racing up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Ron held his scratch up arm. "There she goes again with that fortune cookie lingo….I bloody hate cats."

"You know I bet she was being watched." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "But what I'd like to know is how she knew Voldimort was going to get a hold of her before it happened."

"unless it wasn't Lucius Malfoy who came and got her." Harry said remembering a very important bit of information he had heard early that week. He kicked himself for not thinking of it before. "Two days ago Miles had confronted Draco out side of the great hall saying that if it wasn't for Draco's father, Starr would still be around. Draco said my father had nothing to do with it. I didn't think any thing of it till now. Hermione? Didn't you say that Starr's power can use some one's hatred to what ever she wants? What if it was Voldimort that cam to get her? what if she used his hatred to save Fred and George. That would explain how strong the battier was. there is only one wizard that I know of that had so much hatred that if some one used some with out him knowing and that would be Voldimort."

"But what would he want with her?" Ron asked.

"Star once told us that Voldimort was also after her. I bet you anything it's about her eyes." Harry said getting to his feet and pacing in front of the fire. "just imagine the damage he could do with her. if he cures her she would be the most dangerous…"

Harry paused then looked at each one of his friends as they waited for him to finish his sentence. "Weapon."

"Harry you cant honestly think that Starr is the weapon." Hermione said in disbeliefe.

"No not the weapon the Order of the Phoenix is guarding. But one that will help him get to that one." Harry said. He had a since of pure giddiness flow over him. He then knew Voldimorts plan was coming together just like he had wanted it to.


	23. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.**

**AN: I know this is based off of the scene from the movie and not the book but I couldn't find my book. I think I left it at work. So sorry about this. I hope you enjoy it! just think this story is almost over and I've got a surprise for my next story!!!!!!!**

Starr walked in to the dark room and looked around. It was full of tall long shelves full of different sized orbs. She didn't like the feeling she was getting off of the room. But then again she wasn't sure if the feeling was coming from the room or the people she was accompanying.

"The Dark Lord has put a lot of trust on her." Some one whispered to Lucius. Starr sighed. What was it with grown ups and believing kids had no ears.

"If the Dark Lord trusts her than so should you." Lucius reminded them all.

"She is the daughter of Sirius. I wouldn't trust her at all." Bellatrix said walking around Starr. "She might just go as crazy as him."

"Do you mean as crazy as you… cousin?" Starr asked sneering out the word cousin.

Bellatrix sneered back but did not reply. "I still say we should curse her just to make sure."

"Touch me and you loose an arm." Starr said lifting her wand. "And believe me…I know the spell."

"Put your wand down Starr." Narcissa warned. "You wouldn't dare curse a member of your own family."

"You would." Starr shot back.

"Now now, play nicely." Lucius said stepping in between Bellatrix and Starr. He didn't understand why they hated each other but their hatred was very very strong.

"Ha." Starr said and turned away. She hated having to be stuck with Death Eaters. Starr shushed every one. They became silent but their were still voices that could be heard. Starr cursed herself silently. She new it had to be Harry and the others. She just prayed that George wasn't with them.

"Starr and Bellatrix you're coming with me." Lucius said nodding towards the sound of the voices. "Every one else surround them. But remember No one harms Potter till we get what we need."

"Must I go Lucius?" Bellatrix glared over at Starr.

"Yes. Just incase your right. I may need back up." Lucius said with a smirk and Starr glared up at him. She knew he didn't trust her any more but he didn't hate her like most of the other Death Eaters did. Starr fallowed Lucius till he motioned for her and Bellatrix to stop. They could see the illumination of wands just a way s up the isle.

_In front of you._

Hermione looked confused at the sound of a voice. She looked at the others but they didn't seem to hear it. _Pull your self together Hermione. This place is just playing tricks on you. _Hermione thought to herself.

_Watch out. In front of you._

There was no mistaking it this time. Some one had said something. Why she was the only one who heard it she had no clue. She searched down the isle to see a masked Death Eater heading towards them.

"Harry." Hermione said and Harry was soon in front of her with his wand raised. The others did the same.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. He didn't know who was behind the mask but he didn't like the feeling he was getting. He felt something rub against his leg. Not taking his eyes of the masked Death Eater he looked down slightly to see Mez. She had her back arched and hair raised. Harry had no clue how the cat had gotten to the Ministry but there was no time to get her out.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams…" The death eater said then moved his wand past his face and the mask disappeared. "…and reality."

The Death Eater was Lucius. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy."

"Hermione help back a gasp. She knew Harry and Ron were thinking the same thing. Starr had warned them about this.

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry said.

"That's our queue my darling." Bellatrix said with a slight curtsy at Starr.

"You first my dear." Starr taunted. Bellatrix started to laugh as she walked up be hind Lucius. He didn't seem to happy to have her enter so soon.

"He knows how to play." Bellatrix said still laughing. Starr rolled her eyes.

"You really have gone batty." Starr whispered but Bellatrix ignored her remark.

"Itty, bitty Babby." She paused for dramatics. "Potter."

Starr groaned at her attemped and stepped into the illumination of Bellatrix and Lucius's wands. Harry and his friends gasped. Mez hissed a little but it wasn't at her. The cat was facing a different direction. Ginny looked down the isle Mez hissed at but saw nothing.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said as if his heart had just dropped to the floor.

"The one and only annoying." Starr said and Lucius gave her a warning look.

"At least I'm not an idiot child." Bellatrix Lestrange then turned to Neville. "Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?"

Starr fought the urge to curse Bellatrix for such a low blow.

"Better, now they're about to be avenges." Neville said raising his wand. Starr smirked. Neville had gotten braver since the last time she saw him. She figured it had to do with the D.A. meetings. Starr raised her wand just like Bellatrix and Lucius so not to stir up suspicion from them.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down… Shall we?" Lucius said and Starr could see the other Death Eaters surrounding the group.

_Look Around! Behind you! Next to you just beware._

This time Hermione knew the others heard it as well. The others cautiously looked around. But saw nothing

"All we want it that prophecy." Lucius said taking a step forward. Starr held her wand high but Harry had a funny suspicion that it was pointing at something behind him.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix sounded discussed. "You filthy half-blood!"

Starr rolled her eyes. "You're no better."

Bellatrix gave her a sideways glance. Her cousin was getting on her last nerve.

"Starr!" Lucius warned then turned to Harry once again. "It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?"

Mez hissed once again and Neville looked in the direction the cat hissed. There were two masked death eaters waiting for something.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made." Lucius replied and Starr noticed him glance up on the shelf next to him. Starr chanced a glance and saw one of the orbs had her name attached to it. She knew then what Voldemort wanted from her as well.

_look around you my friends, or you may not make it out of here alive._

The group looked around the isles to see the Death eaters had them surrounded. They raised their wands and put their backs together so each one of them faced a Death Eater.

Lucius seemed to be amused at the fact that they noticed so quickly. "Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord?"

Lucius started to slowly creep closer to the group as Bellatrix and Starr fallowed not far behind. Lucius kept talking Harry up with his bull. "Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

Harry looked over at Starr. Her face was completely blank but when he met her eyes she started to talk but the movement of her mouth and the words coming from her didn't match up. He then realized she was using a spell on him.

"Don't listen to him Harry. He'll kill you the moment the prophecy is in his hands." Starr said then she went back to normal. Bellatrix and Lucius seemed oblivious to what just happened between him and Starr.

"I've waited fourteen years." Harry said and Starr's heart stopped. What was he doing.

"I know." Lucius said concerned and actually sounding sincere.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now. Stupefy." Harry said. Starr blocked it just in time. She tried to repel it towards Bellatrix but she wasn't quite that good yet. Instead it hit the shelves and caused them to wobble a little. Bellatrix and Lucius disappeared in black smoke and Starr took her chances at grabbing her prophecy. The moment she touched it the foggy smoke inside revealed a woman's face.

"A girl with the power of the eye is the key the Dark Lord will need. She has to make a choice that could change the world forever. The ties between good and evil will be equaled and only she can chose the path of the world." The voice said. Surprised and startled Starr forgot about the orb for a moment as it slipped out of her hand and smashed upon the floor.

"Starr!" Lucius called she jumped at the sound of his voice then realized the shelves were beginning to fall. Starr moved quickly away in a puff of blue smoke. She fallowed Lucius into a room with only an archway in the middle. Lucius and the others flew around grabbing Harry's friends. Starr stood back and allowed them to grab her old friends as she waited for Lucius to confront Harry.

Harry got to his feet and looked around to see hall his friends were being held by Death Eaters. Lucius walked up to him fallowed by Starr.

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naïve enough to think, that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius said walking around Harry and looking at Bellatrix. Starr rolled her eyes but kept quite. "I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die."

Harry glanced at Starr and once again she started to talk but her words were not matching the movement of her mouth. "Don't give it up to him Harry. I wont let the others die."

"And why should I trust you." He asked and Starr sadly looked down at the ground and every thing went back to normal. Harry looked around at his friends and Starr could tell her was thinking.

"Don't give it to him Harry." Neville chanced a warning. Bellatrix shushed him. Starr glared at her then rolled her eyes. She knew how crazy her cousin was and was surprised she didn't hex him.

Harry looked into the orb then placed it into Lucius's hand. Lucius held it high and the moment he did a flash of white entered the room. He looked at Starr thinking the light had come to her but then realized there was no way it could have. Starr's eyes got big and Lucius realized that they were in trouble. Slowly he turned around to see none other than Sirius.

"Get away from my godson." Sirus said and swung. His fist connected with Lucius's face. He then turned towards Starr and shook his head. "Go."

Starr didn't move as the room suddenly erupted with white lights. The lights zoomed towards the Death Eaters that were holding the other kids. The lights stopped at the ground and turned into the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Starr started to walk towards her father and Harry.

"Get out Starr. There is no room for you here." He said. A Death eater stepped out from behind a large rock he cast a spell and Starr just repelled it in time before it reached her father. It missed him by only inches. Sirius looked strangely up at the girl as he cast a spell at the Death Eater. "Go find the others, Starr. Go now!"

Mez rubbed against her leg then ran towards a large rock across the room. Starr called for the cat but it didn't come back. Carfull not to get in the way of any spells she jumped behind the rock to find Ginny, Neville and Luna. Mez was curled up in Ginny's lap.

The three pulled out their wands and Starr slowly put hers down. "I'm on your side. Who do you think was warning you about the other Death Eaters."

"How do we know you weren't just trying to get on our good side and trick us." Ginny asked.

"Would I have put my wand down if I was going to harm you?" Starr said simply. "I could have hexed all three of you the moment I came over that rock."

Slowly the three put down their wands. Tonks came running around the corner as Bellatrix emerged from black smoke from in front of them. Tonks barly had time to react as Bellatrix started to mutter a cure.

"Avada Kodavra!" Starr spat out as the spell streaked past Bellatrix just missing her by an inch.

"You'll pay for that on." Bellatrix said walking towards her. Starr held her wand up high.

"I'd like to see you try." Starr said glaring at the woman. She flew off and Starr heard her yell out the same curse she had used. Starr flew up in blue smoke and landed on the other side of the archway from where Sirius and Harry stood. To her horror Sirius floated into the archway and disappeared. Lupin grabbed Harry just in time before he could reach into the archway. But there was no one there to stop Starr. She raced forward.

"No! Dad you cant!" Starr screamed as two arms wrapped around her.

"Hush Starr. It will be ok." A woman said in her ear. "Come away darling. Come away."

Starr pushed away from the woman and turned to see her mother.


	24. Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter.**

**Well this is the end! I hope you enjoy it. there will be sort of a sequel but I think I'm going to make it a H/D flick. But Starr will still be in it. who knows. **

Jewels took her daughter to an abandoned hallway before she let go of the girls arm. She had turned into a beautiful young woman and she reminded Jewels of herself at that age.

"Why?" Starr asked as a tear raced down her cheek. "Why are you here now?"

"Starr I've always been here. Well at least this year." Jewels said and with a smile she shrank into a beautiful black and white cat. She meowed then turned back into herself. "I thought you were dead till I saw Lucius bring you into the pet store. I had never been so happy in my life when you took me home."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Starr asked and Jewels looked down at her hands.

"Because honey, I'm not a very good person." She said still looking down. "You see if I would have told every one that I was a live, I would have been killed. Back before I fell in love with your father I was seeing some one else. The Dark Lord. I had this urge of wanting more and more power. I later found out that The Dark Lord was only using me for my eyes. I left him and went back home to stay for a while. That's when Sirius came and confronted me. His brother was a death eater and knew who I was. He had a change of heart as well and told Sirius. Sirius then told me that he wasn't going to let anything happen to me. I married him two years later, one year after Harry's parents got married. I then had you the next year. And Harry was born a year after you. My live was perfect…till The Dark Lord found me. I left you with my brother to go and convince the Dark Lord not to kill you or Sirius. He didn't believe anything I said and tried to kill me. He didn't know I was an animegus but Peter did. I later found out he did the same thing to Sirius. Except I only left chunks of hair behind."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Starr asked trying to get away from the woman.

"Because I think you deserve the right to know why I wasn't around for you." Jewels said and Starr just shook her head.

"No one was. but at least I had dad for a while." Starr said angrily. "He told me so much about you. But he was wrong. He didn't know you at all."

Starr raced out of the hallway and found herself in the main room of the Ministry. Laying in the middle of the room was Harry and Voldemort was standing over him.

"You're a fool Harry Potter." He said then looked up to see Starr. "Jewels?"

Starr turned to see her mothers standing behind her. Dumbledore seemed awestruck at the sight of her but said nothing. Behind Voldemort the Ministry workers started to show up for work. The first one that noticed Voldemort was Fudge.

"He's back." He said and Starr rolled his eyes. It sure did take him long enough.

The next day Starr was welcomed by many happy Hogwarts students as she entered the great hall once more. She was happy to be back to school but she knew she had no where to go after school got out. She couldn't go back to the Malfoys because the spell was broken and every one knew the connection between her and Harry. Her father was dead so she couldn't stay with him. And she wasn't talking to her mother. That left her friends but she didn't have the guts to ask them.

"So when did Fred and George leave?" Starr asked sounding a little upset.

"About a month after you left." Harry said and Starr looked down at her plate. It wasn't the same with out having Fred fill her plate and George taking the food off.

"Starr!" Draco called as he walked over to her. She wasn't sure how he would take having her back and she still couldn't tell. "I need a word with you."

"Then talk." Starr said not wanting to get up from her spot to bad.

"I'm not saying anything around these freaks." Draco sneered.

"They are not freaks Draco." Starr said but got up from her spot and fallowed him out side. "Ok now we are alone. Talk."

"Why did you tell me that you and Potter where cousins?" Draco asked in frustration.

"I couldn't have." Starr said with a shrug. "I couldn't have told any one even if I tried."

"What do you mean by that." Draco asked.

"What I mean was that there was a spell on me that I couldn't break till I met both of my parents." Starr said angrily. "And thanks to Bellatrix I only have my so called mother now."

"Our aunt was doing the world a favor. Sirius was dangerous." Draco protested.

"No he wasn't. he was put away for killing Peter, who is still alive. Bellatrix killed my father because I had tried to kill her." Starr blurted out. She clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Draco looked at her then leaned in so that even if there was some one listening they couldn't hear him.

"You are supposed to be on our side." Draco reminded her.

"I know Draco but she was going to kill Tonks. She's also my cousin Draco. And you should know that I'm protective of my family." Starr protested.

"Then how are you going to take it when The Dark Lord kills Harry?" Draco asked grabbing her lower arm. "Are you going to beable to sit back and let it happen or get killed trying to save him?"

"If you were in Harry's place what would you want me to do?" Starr asked and Draco dropped her arm. He was quiet for a moment before he answered her.

"I'd want you to live." Draco said turning away from her and walking into the school. She looked up at a large window of the castle to see Dumbledore watching her closely. He gave her a small wink and walked away. Starr sighed heavily. Her life was more complicated than she ever wanted it to be. Starr headed up to the headmasters office and to her surprise Dumbledore was waiting for her.

"Welcome Miss. Black." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Let me tell you know how sorry I am about your fathers passing. He was a very good man."

"Thank you sir." Starr said looking down.

"I have a feeling you have been wondering what you are to do after the school year is up?" Dumbledore asked and Starr nodded still not looking up. "I thought so…Well you have a couple of choices. The first one is to go and live with the Malfoys, who have willingly opened their doors to you once more. The second would to be to forgive your mother for her wrong doings and live with her. then there is number three. The Weasley's, Dursleys and Grangers have all invited you to live with them for the summer. Not to mention many other families who have children going to school here. Neville's grandmother was more than enthusiastic to have you stay with them. I believe she called you a doll that should be treasured."

"There is a catch with each one of them isn't there?" Starr said slightly looking up and Dumbledore smiled a little.

"Unfortunately there is." Dumbledore said with a nod. "If you chose the Malfoys they say they will treat you like a part of the family but you will not be returning to Hogwarts next year. If you stay with your mother Voldemort will be looking for her and will not stop till he finds both of you. And if you chose to live with one of your friends…well there are many downfalls there."

"I think I chose to stay with Harry." Starr said looking up at Dumbledore. "That is until something else comes along. I will be coming of age soon."

"That you will." Dumbledore said with a smile. "If you do stay with Harry I should let you know that his family are Muggles. I shall keep in touch and if I find something I'll let you know."

"Thank you Professor." Starr said and races down to the Great hall to tell Harry the good news.

"You wont be alone this summer." Starr said nudging Harry playfully. He gave her an odd look. "I'll be staying with you. According to Dumbledore they have approved of this."

"Well thank Merlin's beard." Harry said with a smile. He was going to enjoy having two wizards in the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**SEQUEL IS UP! Lol took me what three years to do so, but i finally did it! Hope all my readers are out there and I hope to gain some new ones as well. So please check out Starr Light: Torn. **

**The ideas i had for for the sequel have changed, but will stay a George/Oc. **


End file.
